


The Captivated Espionage

by TFwatermelon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers 混合宇宙AU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFwatermelon/pseuds/TFwatermelon





	1. Chapter 1

今日，那間位於鬧區、距離格拉斯9號酒吧不遠的小店依舊朝氣蓬勃的開張了，Soundwave順手將店裡面放的跟自己店面風格完全不搭調的搖滾樂關小聲了一些，坐在櫃台裡繼續著他的文書工作。

「嘿親愛的，你把音樂關這麼小聲我都沒勁工作啦！」

才剛把音樂調小聲，錄音機的大嗓門就又從店內深處的倉庫傳來，他才剛點完貨、正將一箱這循環店裡新進的商品搬進店面，準備在熱門時段來臨之前完成上架。聽著自己店內那唯一店員的抱怨聲，Soundwave連頭都沒有抬起，只是從胸口內快速的伸出了一條細長的金屬觸手，控制著音樂播放器，將原先正播放的搖滾樂切掉、換成了慢步調的古典音樂。

「喔親愛的！別這樣！」聽到自家店長直接將播放器切換到那與他的風格完全不搭調的古典樂，錄音機放下他還整理到一半的商品，趴在櫃台前就大聲哀號起來，耍賴般的想要伸手搖晃Soundwave那薄片般的肩甲，不過他的手都還沒觸碰到對方的本體，一個不知道從哪裡飛來、與那身藍色機體同樣色調的小型機械鳥突然就衝了出來，將他尖利的吻部就用力啄在錄音機的音頻上，不斷發出督督督的聲響。

「嗷！嗷！！我錯了！我錯了店長大人…！拜託叫Laserbeak住手啊！」

就在一店員一店長的寵物還在吵吵鬧鬧的同時，店門口突然響起了顧客上門的聲響，還正在打鬧的TF馬上停止了動作，Laserbeak也立刻飛回了自己的主人身邊，安穩的停在了Soundwave的胸前，契合的就像是他原本機體的一部分組件一般。

「歡迎光臨～今天一樣打算為您的伴侶增添一份情趣嗎～？」眼見進門的是自己也不陌生的熟客，錄音機的語調相對也變得輕鬆些，看著那台藍色的大型裝甲車正站在最新商品的架子旁、正微笑著向自己點了下頭，他很快就靠近過去，拿起自己剛擺好的新商品向對方推薦著：

「你來得正好～這一批新產品才剛上架，是塞博坦最新技術的多功能震動儀，不僅提供多段頻率切換、還具備伸縮插入功能～除了增添日常拆卸情趣以外，也是突發狀況時，伴侶晚上寂寞孤單時候的玩伴喔～」錄音機興致勃勃的對著霸王不斷推薦他們家最新進的震動儀，他甚至從自己的子空間裡拿出一個已拆了封的產品，對著霸王示範它的各種功效。

「看，多段頻率之外，還有微電流的設計～要是客人喜歡玩刺激一點的，這邊甚至可以提供幫你改裝、提升內建電壓的服務喔～啊，偷偷跟你說…～」錄音機稍微撇了撇頭，向著櫃台的方向跟霸王示意：「別看我們家店長好像永遠都不會發出聲音，這款新產品啊，那天居然成功讓他發出………」

錄音機的話都還沒說完，兩條觸手突然一前一後的貼上了他的機體，只見錄音機的面甲露出一副「糟了」的表情，隨後一陣高壓電流突然快速竄流進他的機體裡，沒幾秒就讓那台吵雜的收音機安靜下來、利索的一下就將那橘紅色的機體捆起來，往店內後方的倉庫門內扔去。

「新產品還是等下次吧，我今天來是別有目的的～」對鏡頭前發生的這一幕，霸王像是習以為常的搖了搖頭，他走向櫃台的方向，直接對著裡頭那深藍色的小型飛機說著：「店長，我拜託你的那東西…好了嗎？」

Soundwave無聲的點了點頭，細小的手指抓起一個放置在一旁的盒子，直推到了霸王的面前，裝甲車拿起盒子裡的東西只是短暫瞥了幾眼，就露出滿意的笑容。

「不愧是店長，明明是今天早上才訂製的東西，品質和細緻度還是如此之高～」霸王拿出了他的儲帳卡放在了櫃台上，讓Laserbeak用細小的腳夾起了那卡拿去付款，一面看著那台永遠保持緘默的戰機再度出動他的觸手、將他已經確認驗貨完畢的訂製品打包、包裝好，才再次交給了霸王。

「有機會的話，能由我請客，請店長到格拉斯9號一起喝一杯嗎～？」

「我聽到了喔__」取代Soundwave的回答，錄音機的聲音又從倉庫裡傳了出來，表達抗議一般的說： 「店長是我的，休想隨便釣…嗚噢！」

只見其中一條觸手又飛速的繞進了倉庫裡，只聽到啪的一個聲響、再加上錄音機的一聲哀號之後，倉庫又再度安靜了下來。

「哈哈，你的店員還是一樣這麼有精力充沛呢～那麼，先謝謝你了，下次有什麼新產品，就再麻煩你家的試用員好好跟我介紹一番了～」

 

 

將近主恆星升起的時分，Soundwave才在店門口掛上了營業時間結束的牌子，結束了情趣用品店一天的營業；一整天待在櫃台裡的他這時候才終於從那工作台前起來，途步走向了店後的倉庫。才剛一踏入倉庫，一個橘紅色的身影突然就飛撲向那纖瘦的機體，一副能量手銬也隨之將那兩片薄片的手臂銬緊、固定在了一起。

「真無情啊～店長大人，你之前打的那一巴掌…還真痛啊～」錄音機笑笑、一面伸手就將那單薄的機體推倒在一旁已經空了的集裝箱上，單手就輕易將那雙被銬住的雙臂拉高，並向下看著那一整天都沒有顯示特別圖像的黑色面甲螢幕上開始升起一竄小小的電子波紋，他知道那是Soundwave被帶起興奮感的象徵。

「你知道我的，寶貝，上班時我是你忠誠的店員…」錄音機慢慢單膝跪在被自己推倒在箱子上的機體面前，伸手撩起Soundwave其中一隻腿甲，從對方的腳尖開始、一路沿著那腿甲直吻到了他的大腿內側。「下班後…你就是我的俘虜。」

Soundwave一向毫無波瀾的面甲此時又快速竄起幾條劇烈的波紋，在那黑色的螢幕上顯得特別耀眼，錄音機低下頭吻了吻他的面罩，手一面摸向了戰機的胸甲，熟練的從那裡頭抽出了Soundwave慣用的觸手、一齊拉長了出來。

「啊啊，店長大人今天用這兩條寶貝打了我幾下呢～？」不顧那兩條泛著粉紅色光芒的觸手在自己的手中不斷抽動、表達著抗議，錄音機將其中一條觸手慢慢咬進了嘴裡，感受著那觸手內部的無數條觸肢纏上他的舌尖、想推拒他的觸碰，他咬住了其中一條纏繞上他的舌尖觸手、狠狠的收緊牙齒，然後滿意的看著底下的機體劇烈的扭動起來、像要掙扎一般的不斷想立起機體。

「今天，就拿這個來懲罰你吧，我親愛的店長…不，我的情趣人偶，Soundwave～」錄音機手再度用力一扯，將那兩條觸手又更扯出來一些，並快速的掀開了對方的跨甲，將其中一條觸手就這樣塞進了Soundwave已經濡濕的接口裡，不顧底下的機體本體和那條觸手的激烈反抗，將那觸手不斷往那甬道中推入。

「准許你掙扎喔～你掙扎的越劇烈、就會感覺到越爽喔～來吧，讓我看看我最安靜的俘虜，自己自慰的時候又會發出什麼聲響呢～？」

Soundwave依舊什麼聲音都沒有發出，纖細的軀體卻激烈的扭動著，一向控制自如的觸手被塞進自己的接口裡、又被錄音機的手給強硬的控制住，讓那條觸手開始有些不受自己控制的掙扎起來，在那狹小又濕潤的甬道裡翻騰著，末端那些小小的觸肢們不斷狂亂的扭動、亂抓著，小型戰機能感覺到自己的接口內壁被那些細小卻有力的觸肢刺激著，並隨著錄音機的動作不斷深入到更加敏感的地帶，那強烈的感覺讓一向冷靜的Soundwave也無法克制的仰起頭，被銬住的雙臂不由自主的高高舉起、抓在自己被隨意撲倒的集裝箱的邊緣，挺著下腰激烈的顫抖著。

「就快要受不了了嗎～？」錄音機緊緊按著Soundwave的腿甲、避免過激的動作讓那具深藍色的機體摔下集裝箱，一面欣賞著面前的俘虜充滿慾望性的抽搐，一手不忘仍緊緊抓住那條目前暫時還空閒的觸手，觀察著因為機體組件連動的反應，也在外頭興奮扭動著，細小的肢爪滿布著黏液，像是想要抓住什麼一般、凌空劇烈晃動著，讓錄音機忍不住伸出手指，輕輕勾起那些小觸肢們，在手裡把玩著。

「看看這些小可憐們，它們也想要被你疼愛啊～你就這樣棄它們不顧，是不是有愧於身為它們的主人啊～？」橘紅色機體惡意的笑著，捏著觸手靠近Soundwave仍躍動著不穩定波紋的面甲電子面板上、輕輕掃過，在那黑色的面板觸碰過的地方留下幾道透明的濕痕，再低下頭、像是故意做給對方看的，伸出舌尖將那些觸手留下的痕跡舔掉。「看在這孩子這麼興奮的份上，讓它也一起玩玩你的下面，如何～？」

根本不等Soundwave的回答，錄音機就將手上那條觸手一下扯回了對方的接口處，絲毫不管那穴口已經事先被一條觸手給佔滿，硬是將手上的那一條觸手給用力推了進去。深藍色的戰機扭得更加劇烈，他開始搖晃著自己開始顯示紊亂波紋的面甲、向錄音機表達自己的抗議，想當然爾，錄音機並不打算這樣就放過他，靠著觸手本身具彈性的外壁、和接口內早已被戰機自己分泌的潤滑液給潤滑了透徹，他仍是沒費太大勁的就將第二條觸手也塞進了那個接口裡，並像要幫助那同樣一起興奮起來的觸手一把般，在外頭抽拉著、意圖將兩條正興奮抽搐著的觸手往更深處送去。

「……！！！嗯哼……！」

一陣微弱的電子音從Soundwave的面甲下洩漏而出，這讓錄音機滿足的笑了一下，普神才知道要讓Soundwave在一場拆卸中發出聲音是多困難的一件事，錄音機每一次都得攪盡了芯思，都還不一定有機會聽到那一聲能讓他漾起無限滿足感的聲音。在確認那兩條觸手都已經開始依照著自己本體、亦或是Soundwave本身的意志，相互在那個接口深處來回穿梭、抽送，錄音機慢慢站了起來，將那還躺在箱子上扭來扭去的纖弱機體困在自己的雙臂中，像緊盯著到口的獵物般，舔著自己的下唇，比起自己將能量管插進對方接口、來讓雙方一起過載的方式，他更愛這種看著對方被自己各種玩弄、直到過載，來獲得那另類的異樣滿足感。

「啊哈，我都忘了店長大人的能量管呢～」像是才想起什麼，錄音機這時候才伸手輕巧的竅開了對方的前擋板，暴露了戰機已經不知道抵在那裏多久、正高高豎立著的輸出管。「知道我最喜歡你的機體哪一處嘛？我猜…應該就是這裡了，因為我最喜歡吻親愛的能量管了～」

邊說著，錄音機慢慢俯下了機體，舌尖沿著能量管的端頭、貼著那同樣濕潤的管壁，向下滑到了最底端處，溫柔的舔弄著管身與基部，讓戰機更加興奮的顫抖，面板上不斷顯示著上下激烈震盪不停的波紋。錄音機感受手裡的能量管壁正越來越明顯的躍動著，顯示著Soundwave就快要過載了。

「不過呢…因為親愛的今天居然用觸手打我，所以我今天不會像以往一樣，吻到讓你過載喔。」橘紅色機體用低沉的語調說著，伸手突然快速扯出了方才才被自己塞了進去的第二條觸手，因為被抽離了那溫暖舒適的甬道，觸手正不滿的仍伸長了它的觸肢，瘋狂的揮舞著，像是還想要抓取著什麼東西用力磨蹭。錄音機笑了笑，沒有遲疑的就將觸手貼上了自己剛剛才充滿愛意吻過的能量管，看著觸肢果不其然就紛紛纏繞上那高溫黏膩的管壁，沒有試探過、就熟練的將那根能量管層層包覆住，將那根管子由端頭開始、緩緩整個吞入了自己的管線內部，完全契合的就開始套弄起來。

「…？！！嗚嗚…！」

「來，今天的懲罰，你得自己讓自己過載～不過…看店長大人這麼熟練的樣子，看來，店長大人私下常常這麼做嘛～？是不是都一個人看著拆卸片，一面用你的觸手這樣滿足自己呢～？真是方便的機體啊～能同時讓自己的兩個地方過載，我可是有點嫉妒你喔～啊，不過不管怎麼說，都是我愛的TF的機體一部分，再怎麼吃醋，我也還是會好好疼愛它們的～」錄音機稍微退開來，一手仍固定著Soundwave的機體，避免他摔下去，一面繼續欣賞著那兩條由戰機自己身上拉出來的觸手，正一上一下、分別快速抽插著接口與輸出管，像是回應著錄音機的意志般，兩條觸手毫不留情的用自身佔有著戰機的敏感處，意圖讓那纖弱的機體達到過載。橘紅色機體偏頭觀察了下Soundwave的面甲板，上頭已經漸漸開始出現雜亂無章的電子訊號，眼見對方就要過載，錄音機卻不慌不忙的從自己的胸甲內抽出了兩條數據線，在那滾燙的身藍色機體上探索著，他熟門熟路的找到了他要的數據孔，在對著正淺淺映照出自己倒影的面板上微笑了一下，就將自己的數據線插入了對方的數據端子裡，連接上了對方的數據庫。

「那麼，今天該來試看看哪一個呢？」錄音機置身在戰機那龐大的數據資料庫裡，熟練的避開了那些總是堆疊在外圍的店內業績報表，精神異常專注的走在自己先前多次探路之下所開闢的捷徑中一路往資料處的核心前進。核心深處是個錄音機已經在之前的數據檢所中，看過了無數次、卻也讓他最無解的一個加密數據庫，數據庫外包裹了多層根本不可能解開的防火牆，就連錄音機都自認他是個破解機密資訊的行家，卻也得對這個嚴密的保密措施甘拜下風。他試探著、送出了一個自己再次改良過的數據碼，試圖解開那最外面一層的防火牆，那才剛輸入的數據碼卻像是什麼弱不禁風的灰塵一般，才觸碰到防火牆的那一瞬間，就被彈開到老遠、灰飛煙滅。

「唉～親愛的，我這麼愛你，好歹讓我看一眼你的內在吧～」錄音機苦笑，看著自己這次跟以往一樣、完全觸碰不得的核心資料庫，也乾脆的退出了Soundwave的數據庫，結束了在對方過載那一瞬間內進行的數據探索。斷開了數據連結的錄音機恢復了視線、看著面前已經過載到全身抽搐的深藍色戰機，這才終於打開了自己的前擋板，將自己的能量液肆意射在面前的機體上，由對方那已經幾乎快陷入全黑的面甲、到自己還緊抓著的雙腿，絲毫沒有露過一個地方。直到看到那深藍色的機體表面都覆蓋上了屬於自己的能量液，錄音機才滿意的闔上了自己的前置擋板，用自己內置的攝像鏡頭，對著那攤在液攤裡的纖瘦機體拍了幾張照片。

 

 

「啊，店長，」在兩機休憩過後、開始準備今日的營業時間之前，錄音機向著已經坐回櫃台裡的深藍色戰機叫喚著：「我去買午餐，你要一樣的餐點，對吧？」

離開了情趣用品店好幾條街外，錄音機悄悄打開了自己的內置通訊，撥通了一個通訊錄裡沒有顯示對方姓名的號碼。

「嘿，是我～」  
「喔，這麼快切入正題啊？長官您還真芯急呢～」  
「不，沒有，那小子保密的要死，不過，您想也知道嘛～那傢伙可是Megatron重要的心腹，自然不是好應付的對象啊～」  
「我知道～我會盡快處理的～」  
「長官，你當我是誰～？我雖然對外掛名情報科，但…別忘了，我的內部履歷應該也有寫到，我曾經是拷問班出身的吧？」  
「放芯，沒到最後我不會使用的。不如說，我超愛我現在的工作。」  
「知道的，一有消息立刻回報給您。」  
「是的，長官，再見。」

錄音機切斷了通訊，剛好來到了他要買午餐的店面，他一面看著菜單、一面把自己剛剛才拿到的一些相當可疑、幾乎可以呈報成證據的資料，全部打包進一個加密壓縮檔裡，然後將整個壓縮檔丟進了自己的中央處理資料庫裡，下了「銷毀」這個指令。他微笑著回過頭，有意無意的望了天空一眼，在那一覽無疑的晴空中，什麼也沒有。

 

同一時間，Soundwave坐在櫃台裡，透過Laserbeak所傳回來的即時影音畫面中，面板上映照著錄音機那像是對著自己微笑的面甲，他伸出了自己片狀的臂甲，快速的在工作台上敲打著鍵盤，將那些密件資料一一刪除，一面也將一封密件寄往了一個不在他通訊錄裡的郵件地址。

「一切正常，毋須回報。」


	2. Chapter 2

遙想一開始，錄音機剛接到他的新任務時，他簡直無法形容他當下的雀躍。

當初因為興趣，除了情報解碼以外，他還選擇了拷問做為他的副修，但身在這個和平年代，拷問這一詞在治安局上下幾乎沒有人敢公然表示認同，甚至也毫無用武之地，他費盡芯思研修了數百萬週期的拷問技能與話術，頂多就在審訊犯人扮扮黑臉，嚇唬嚇唬那些才聽他幾句話或虛掩幾個動作就嚇得全部招了的弱渣。錄音機總是不屑的用弱渣來形容那些被他成功逼問出情報的罪犯，在他的理念中，那些動不動就招了的膽小鬼們根本不夠格被稱為罪犯，他芯目中真正的罪犯應該是不屈不撓、打死也不肯將情報輕易吐露出來，好讓他有十足的理由施展他學了許久、卻沒有任何一次實地操練的拷問技。只可惜，這個年代有如此堅定意志的TF太少了，就算有，也都是他不能動手的對象，他只能偶爾在下班時間打特殊專線，叫上幾個提供另類服務的拆卸機來滿足自己深層的渴望。

當那個看起來就不苟言笑、且真的就是跟這個形容如出一轍的鐵堡治安局副局長找上他，並將一個被標記為重要人物的檔案交給他時，錄音機有種預感，這會是他刑警生涯裡的一次巔峰。從Ultra Magnus給他的資料裡，錄音機知道這個叫Soundwave的小型戰機是他們局裡一個始終偵查不破的大型刑案的重要關係人，說重要關係人可能還太低估了他的任務對象，他還記得，Magnus語重芯長的說過，他是個總在他們收集到足夠證據可以偵辦那個地下組織前，就提出更強力、或無法反駁的證據來推翻他們先前所有的搜查行動，是個神出鬼沒、但又抓不到確切犯罪證據的危險人物。也就因為如此，情報解密專長的他才會被選上，透過治安局裡少有的管道安排在那個Soundwave所登記的工作店面下，進行長時間的臥底調查。

「如果可以，我還挺不想用這個方法的。」 Magnus將這案子轉介給他時，曾經這麼感嘆著：「臥底、線人，這種充滿背叛與欺瞞的做法，跟那些黑道有什麼不同？」

錄音機只是笑了笑，他知道這位副局長的理想，十足的正義、但也十足幼稚的可笑。

「我給你半個週期的時間，這段期間就盡可能的接觸Soundwave，了解他平常在幹什麼、跟誰聯絡，定時向我匯報。還有…仔細調查那間他合法登記的店裡面，是不是暗地裡在進行什麼走私活動。」

說到這間店，那間大剌剌的在市中心販賣情趣用品與各種180萬禁相關產品的店，錄音機還記得他第一次「上任」，來到那間店報到的時候，他那不屑的竊笑，也難怪檔案裡對這間店所進行的買賣交易總是寫得很含糊，像要刻意帶過一般，就連他都不知道該在自己的工作日誌裡寫下什麼記錄，難道要寫說那個店長，那個看起來就不堪一擊、還始終拿個電子平板貼在自己面甲上的店長，總是沉默的用自己臉上的平板播放拆卸片預覽片或是產品介紹影片給顧客看，再替經過他的 「介紹」 而決定購買店內產品的顧客一一結帳，這些過程難道要寫進他的正式工作報告裡嘛？這位店長不僅行事風格古怪，就連個性也是讓錄音機咋舌，在報到的第一天，那位店長只是塞給了他一份工作清單，指示他將後頭那間倉庫裡面大大小小的集裝箱裡放置的貨品拿到店面上排好，簡單的說，就是單純的貨品上架。在這指示的過程中，那位店長仍是一句話都沒有開口，一切指示都只靠面甲板顯示文字和那細小的手指為錄音機指示物品擺置的方向。在臥底行動開始的第一個循環，他沒聽過Soundwave開口說話或是發出任何一個聲音，從那奇特的機體上發出的聲音永遠只有那些拆卸片和說明影片的聲音，這讓錄音機搞不太清楚對方到底是無法說話、還是不願意說話，他曾多次嘗試過主動和這位店長攀談、假裝自己是個什麼都不會的新手，故意拿起各種一般TF看到可能會燒著面甲跑開的道具或是拆卸片，不厭其煩的用重複的問題騷擾對方。但一樣的，Soundwave都只是漠然的用他的面板回答一切問題。第一個循環很快的過去，除了了解店內是怎麼進貨、又是何時到貨、該怎麼上架產品以外，他什麼重要的資訊也沒有得到。

「店長～啊，我可以這樣叫你嘛？店長～？」錄音機決定主動出擊，他拿起一個昨天剛上架的新產品，用有些輕佻的語氣靠在櫃台邊問著：「我對這個產品超有興趣的～可以試用看看嘛？」

這終於成功引起了Soundwave的注意，只見戰機面甲上那黑色的面版整個朝他的方向轉了過來，他能感覺到戰機的視線集中在他手上那個未拆封的跳蛋，像是遲疑了幾納秒，才輕微的點了下頭，表示自己並沒有太大的意見。

「可以嗎～？太好了～啊…不過，雖然說是很想試用啦，不過這東西…好像跟我的屬性不合欸～」

像是聽懂了那意有所指的暗示，Soundwave這一次倒是即刻轉開了頭，埋首他工作台上的帳目工作，不再搭理錄音機；錄音機竊笑著，首次成功的引起了對方的注意和反應讓他覺得自己的工作終於有了一點點進展，他在自己的工作日誌裡記下了這天Soundwave些微的反應，決定就這個方向繼續他對Soundwave的觀察。

「嘿～店長～上次進的那種震動棒啊～看顧客的反應好像都說很棒呢～昨天就有個客人就跟我分享啊，說這種震動棒能夠直接貼在深處的敏感點上發動特殊的波頻，聽說一下就讓他過載了～如何～？店長要不要也來試試看～？」

「店長～剛剛播放那支拆卸片的預告看起來好像很猛欸～！可以再播放一次嘛～？如果可以的話…可不可以乾脆播整片～？那些精采片段我可以不用看啦～」

「嘿～！店長你看！這部拆卸片的主角跟你長得好像喔～！店長你該不會真的有跑去拍拆卸片吧～？？」

諸如此類根本是騷擾的問題自此之後隨時都在上演，面對錄音機各種惡意的騷擾，對這些明顯只要一回應就是自己步入對方陷阱的問題，Soundwave一律都採取忽視，明智的迴避了所有錄音機的陷阱；直到有一次，當錄音機拿著那片封面上有著跟自己相似機型的主角的拆卸片，這麼大聲問的時後，他終於忍無可忍的站了起來、兩條閃著粉紫色螢光條的觸手在錄音機的注視下就從戰機的胸甲兩側下緣飛快的彈射出來，想要拍開錄音機手上的拆卸片。

「嗚喔…！什、什麼…？！」這種攻擊方式倒是錄音機始料未及的，但他畢竟仍是受過專業訓練的治安局警員，橘紅色機體即時閃開了那兩條如鞭子般揮過來的觸手，一反手就抓住了其中一條。「這是什麼？？觸手？？店長你居然有這種東西___！哇喔看起來好讚！這要怎麼用？可以拿來拆人嘛～？」

錄音機沒有放過這個極佳的機會，他用力捏緊了手上那條極具彈性、又具堅硬韌性的觸手，試探性的用力拉扯了一下，動態視覺不算太銳利的他，也能看到Soundwave那纖瘦的機體在自己的拉扯之下整個往前移動、用力的撞在了他一直待著的櫃台邊緣，那一瞬間，錄音機又見到了讓他訝異的狀況，戰機胸前那片看起來跟普通的裝甲沒甚麼兩樣的胸甲，在撞擊到櫃台邊緣的一瞬間，整個震落了下來，那片「胸甲」發出了逼揪逼揪的電子音，彎折了他一側的片狀機翼，在櫃台上直跳著。錄音機相信自己的視覺系統沒有出任何問題，他手上的觸手、以及那個在櫃台上彈跳著的胸甲，都是Soundwave的一部分，也同時是具有另一份自主意識的個體，他瞪大了鏡頭，看著櫃台裡的戰機捂了下失去外層裝甲的胸口，然後急忙將還在痛得不斷亂跳的胸甲安撫了一下、裝回了自己的胸上。顯然，Soundwave為自己一時的衝動致使意外洩漏了自己的機體機密而感到惱羞，他奮力的甩開了錄音機的手、快速將兩條觸手重新收回自己的機體內，然後安靜的看了一眼正興奮的跑上前來、想要再多研究自己身體的橘紅色機體，用力轉過頭去、繼續做起自己的事。

「欸欸～店長～剛剛那個好厲害啊～再來一次好嗎？」  
「店長～～被你那兩條觸手打到會不會很痛啊～～？」  
「那個在哪裡裝的啊～？也是情趣用品的一種嘛？？還是那是你與生俱來就有的部件～？」  
「喔喔！還有剛剛那個胸罩…啊我是說胸甲！那個會動欸～！那個有什麼功用？？」

『工作日誌 1：Soundwave具有性能看似相當良好、看似觸手的管線武器，速度極快、力道看起來也不小，實際上還有哪些功能，需進一步探索。另外，Soundwave的胸前似乎有另外一個不知名的東西存在，那是一個TF？或是一般所稱的功用性minicon？如果那真的是在塞伯坦上已經遺失已久的minicon技術，代表Soundwave本身可能還有更多需要解開的秘密。』

經過這個意外，錄音機雖然終於能夠在他的工作日誌上做了第一份看起來有用的記錄，但Soundwave畢竟有著過人的學習能力、也有著驚人的理智與自制力，在那之後，就如同他堅持的緘默一般，深藍色戰機再也沒有顯露出那兩種神秘的武器，就當做這件事從來沒發生過的，依舊對錄音機那煩人的騷擾採取不理不睬的態度。在錄音機精芯策劃的一次次挑釁被Soundwave採取漠視、讓他不斷徒勞無功之後，臥底行動的第一個月底將近時，終於換錄音機無法沉住氣了，在將一箱貨品搬上倉庫的庫存貨架後，錄音機充滿怨氣的吐了一口氣，除了那一份簡短的工作紀錄以外，他根本沒有多少情報可以繼續更新自己的工作日誌，他看得出來，Soundwave正在提防他，避免在他的面前暴露自己的秘密與弱點。錄音機分析著，那些惱人的言語騷擾應該已經再也無法對現在的Soundwave起任何作用了吧，他咬了咬自己在思考時有意無意放在嘴邊的手指，暗暗決定，是該要提早進行他下一階段的行動了。

 

這一天，在情趣用品店結束營業，錄音機並沒有立刻離開店裡，他躲在了倉庫內的貨架之間，等待著Soundwave行經這個他在正式關門以前必經的倉庫。果不其然，沒幾分鐘過後，Soundwave那單薄的身影出現在倉庫中，他的面板環視著這狹小的倉庫、正在做離開前例行的最後檢查。在那戰機專芯的觀望著倉庫裡時，錄音機並沒有錯失這個絕佳的機會，在那戰機結束巡查、預備掉頭離開的那一剎那，橘紅色機體跳了出來、精準的就撲在了那瘦弱的機體身上，輕鬆就將那戰機固定在其中一個貨架上，相對粗壯的腿甲一下就頂開Soundwave的雙腿，將他整個抬高在自己面前，那高度正好可以讓錄音機看到自己的面甲清晰的倒映在對方黑色的電子面板上，露出了一個具危險氣息的微笑。

「唷，店長～」錄音機能感覺到自己緊抓著的那副機體抗拒般的扭動了幾下，但也同時感受不出那具機體有要彈出他所擁有的秘密武器的意圖，就像是那小型戰機完全放棄了抵抗、任憑自己被錄音機給牢牢抓住一樣，「我們…共事也有一個月了吧～？都還沒有機會，好好深入的互相了解一下…啊，也是呢，因為店長總是對我不理不睬的啊～」

「店長，你知道嗎？我一直、一直很想知道店長的秘密喔，包括，店長是怎麼在播放那些激烈的拆卸片的同時，還能保持這麼冷靜、這麼鎮定的繼續工作的～？我每次…在看完那些拆卸片過後，都要躲在這裡自己解決一下，才有辦法繼續工作欸。該不會…店長你是個性冷感吧？」

錄音機故意的將自己的面甲貼上了Soundwave的電子屏幕上，在第一次靠著對方這麼近的距離之下，錄音機偷偷仔細的朝裡面觀察了一下，那全黑的螢幕裡看不出Soundwave面甲內部的任何細節或組件，就只是一片純粹的電子儀表板，在確認單憑鏡頭無法看出什麼端倪後，他輕吐了一口氣，看著自己散出的熱氣在那黑色的屏幕上形成了一層朦朧的霧氣，隨後便繼續著他的演出：

「但我可是個正常TF喔，我是有正常慾望的～所以請店長教教我…」錄音機邊說著、邊稍微咬了咬牙，在仍是感受不到對方的反擊企圖、以及短時間內無法進一步研究對方的機體之下，他也只能將錯就錯的將手按在對方的跨甲上，手一握緊、就將那片薄片用力撕了下來、企圖逼迫Soundwave為了保護自我，對自己施行任何可能的攻擊。

「………嗯？？」

錄音機本來抱著自己可能隨時會被背刺或是被迅雷不及掩耳的觸手給攻擊，但那個明明各種受辱受困的Soundwave還是沒有任何要還擊的跡象，相反的，當那片薄薄的裝甲被自己輕易扯下來後，一道濕痕還黏在那片裝甲上，順著那道牽絲的黏液看過去，錄音機的視線來到了底下那個來源的接口，有些愣住了。

「…欸？！不是吧？」錄音機芯片裡大吼著，這像是什麼低俗拆卸片的劇情發展讓他的CPU一時間翻攪不過來，線路也全部糾結在了一起，致使他根本無法理解現在所發生的這個情景。「不是吧？？我什麼也沒做啊＿＿為、為什麼......？」

錄音機抬起鏡頭，看了一眼那底部漾起了一點點白色波紋的黑色面甲，身為必須隨時保持邏輯線路暢通和獨立敏捷思考的情報官，他的CPU又快速翻轉了一遍，並很快就笑了出來，膝甲更進一步的頂在了那被自己分開的雙腿之間，讓那道液體流到了自己的腿甲上。

「店長大人...我還真不知道，你是喜歡這種調調的TF啊？」錄音機鬆開了一直箝制著Soundwave雙臂的左手、轉而扶住了對方過份纖細的腰部，讓那戰機採用放鬆的姿態跨坐在自己的腿甲和貨架之間，而在這時後錄音機也才發現，Soundwave不只是表面上看起來的小型、連體重也是輕的可以，他估記自己甚至單手就可以拎起這架戰機，更別提自己可能只要稍微用點力，就能將手中那暴露了不少柔軟組件的腰甲掐到變形、只要反手一掀，他就可以強將戰機胸前那片可疑的偽裝給扯下來、好好研究。不過，錄音機並不打算真的傷害他，他的臥底行動可不是全然靠這種折磨、傷害對方的方式來執行的，相反的，拷問技巧的其中之一，就是用非傷害性的手段，試圖讓敵人順從自己、乖乖聽從自己的控制。CPU第一次將自己所學過的拷問知識給翻了出來，錄音機雀躍不已，他舔了舔自己的下唇，沒有過多猶疑的就將手指塞入那個還流淌著潤滑液的接口，決定這時候先適時的「滿足」面前俘虜的渴望，再想辦法一步步擊破他的芯防。

「啊啊…沒想到你這麼下流啊，店長…～」錄音機刻意壓低了聲音，用近似情侶在偷情的語調、靠近對方的面甲旁低語著： 「我收回前言，店長並不是性冷感，而是個…假正經的騷貨。」

事情的進展曲折到就連錄音機也從來沒有想過這種事會在他的第一次臥底行動就發生，他快速打開自己的對接面板、抽出自己的輸出管，習慣和不固定對象進行對接的他，沒費多少勁就進入了自己臥底觀察對象的接口裡，在那間昏暗的倉庫裡進行了一次草率又狂野的對接。錄音機承認自己不算是個會溫柔對待自己對接對象的TF，這也是為什麼他不願意找固定對象、只想隨意和那些用錢就可以買到的拆卸TF對接。因此令他訝異的是，他那橫衝直撞的做法並沒有讓Soundwave表達任何不滿或是抗議，就像是默許他、縱容他對自己做任何事情，這是當錄音機終於恢復冷靜，發現Soundwave已經被自己推在自己在時行這階段計畫之前才整理完畢的庫存貨品集裝箱內，不知道被灌輸了多少能量的接口被塞滿了他隨手拆封的情趣道具，機體正卡在箱子內不斷打顫著。

「店長…」錄音機慢慢關掉了那些還在震動或釋放著微量電流的道具，將Soundwave輕輕從箱子裡抱了出來，放在了一旁空架子上，讓那瘦小的戰機終於得以喘息。

「喂…店長你是真的容許我做這麼過份的事啊？還是說…」錄音機不知不覺跪在了那被自己搞得全身無力、但還保持清醒意識的機體前，伸手慢慢梳理著對方腿甲上裸露出來的暗紫色螢光條，一面低聲的問： 「…店長，其實喜歡這樣的方式？ 」

 

「工作日誌 2： Soundwave的面部裝甲乍看之下雖然是一塊儀表板，但我認為那應該不只是拿來播放影片用的，有關Soundwave的面甲，還有待進一步觀察。另外，今日的行動並未讓Soundwave出手防禦或是攻擊我，他的機體雖然外表看起來結構薄弱，壓力承受能力與痛感承受能力卻比我想像中還要強，幾乎可以媲美大型TF。由此可知，Soundwave的戰鬥力與意志力可能非比尋常，需要注意。」

「[工作日誌：加密] Soundwave是個再顯露不過的拆卸被虐狂。對強硬拆卸的做法可承受，過程中從未反抗、也沒有因為過載而失去意識，與之前推論的，Soundwave那意志力堅強的特性完全符合。」

「工作日誌 3： Soundwave的觸手武器看起來並非一個秘密，今天目睹了他會使用觸手替店裡的顧客拿取高層架上的物品，或是在忙不過來時繼續輸入資料、用觸手幫客人結帳。」

「[工作日誌：加密]觸手是可藉由外力取出的。並且兩條觸手有高度可能具個體意識，當它們纏上我的能量管、用細肢磨蹭著我的組件時，那感覺就像同時有兩個拆卸機在替我口交一樣。」

「工作日誌 4： 那個minicon叫做Laserbeak，飛行型機體，外觀扁平，功能相當於特定用途機器人，但確切功能未知。會發出聲音、有個體智能，偶爾幫Soundwave結帳、拿東西，平時都待在Soundwave的身上不動。對我似乎有某種程度的敵意。」

「[工作日誌：加密]Soundwave的被虐特性：言語。凌辱性話語容易讓Soundwave興奮，或許是跟他永遠保持緘默的特性有關聯。這是個不錯的點，因為我本來就討厭安靜，如果他永遠都是這樣保持安靜的話，我只好多說點什麼來維持氣氛。」

「[工作日誌：加密]Soundwave第一次被我逗笑了的樣子，因為他總是關掉我的搖滾樂，所以我這天改放了古典音樂。結果Soundwave一直在無聲的顫抖，我的直覺告訴我，那是他在笑吧。」

「[工作日誌：加密]Soundwave其實是會發出聲音的，之前聽到他有發出聲響並不是我的錯覺，今天拿熱熔金屬刺激他的時後，他發出了明顯的呻吟聲。他的聲音像是被電子加密處理過一樣，但還是讓我更興奮了。」

「[工作日誌：加密]今天終於有機會觸碰到Soundwave的工作用電腦，運用我的駭客技術，我偷偷拷貝到了一些資料，經過分析，那些資料確實是治安局裡在追查的，Dark Energon相關的資料。Dark Energon是未對外公開過的新型禁藥，為什麼Soundwave會有這份資料？理由已經夠明顯了吧？ 」

「[工作日誌：加密]店裡定期進貨的廠商有極大可能牽涉Dark Energon案子其中，那些集裝箱內部都有外觀難以看出來的凹槽，那裡殘留了黑色的液態物質，分子組成跟局裡的樣本是一樣的。」

「[工作日誌：加密]是情趣道具。他們利用定期送貨到Dark Mount的時後，將Dark Energon夾帶進去集裝箱裡。Soundwave知道我在看著，但是他完全沒有對我做出任何干涉或是攻擊行動。為什麼？ 」

「[工作日誌：加密]今天嘗試了數據對接，不敢相信Soundwave居然允許我這麼做，這麼做不是可能讓我一窺他所有的秘密嗎？或者，是他想要侵入我的數據庫裡，看我到底知道些什麼？ 」

 

錄音機放下了他寫到一半的工作報告，這個月的進度報告幾乎全數都被他加上了防盜密碼，他望著滿滿一頁別人完全看不到的文字記錄，自嘲的笑了笑，這一點是他始料未及的，那次與任務對象意外的進行了在工作守則裡是絕對不允許的過近接觸，竟然就這麼成為了他這份工作的最大阻礙，他暗暗握在了自己刻在機體內的治安局警徽，很快就消除了自己內芯的動搖，一面動手將那份除了加密內容以外就沒甚麼重要情報的工作報告傳送了出去。他很確定，除了自己，局裡大概沒有第二個TF可以解開他的密碼。

「嗨，店長～」錄音機將自己的工作用數據板收了起來，靠在倉庫的門邊，微笑的看著還在工作台上敲擊鍵盤的深藍色戰機。「下班時間…就快到了喔～」


	3. Chapter 3

錄音機承認，這幾個月來他是漸漸迷戀上了那具深藍色戰機的滋味。從那次意外發展之後，他除了兼差幫忙打理情趣用品店、暗地裡執行他情報搜查的任務，還不小芯的就成為了情趣用品店店長的專用拆卸機。起初，他們的幽會都只在那間情趣用品店後頭的小倉庫裡進行，然而隨著時間過去，不曉得自從什麼時候開始，錄音機就上了Soundwave的床，時常不定期的就在對方的家裡過夜。為了蒐集情報，在被安排在情趣道具店裡做臥底的第一個月內，錄音機就嘗試跟蹤他的任務對象，找出他除了這間店面以外的據點。要跟蹤一架戰機並不是一件容易的事，尤其是那架戰機還特別的小、引擎又不具有什麼特別的聲響，錄音機得將自己的搜尋雷達開到最大功率、才有辦法在空中搜尋到那架戰機的位置。總之，最後他總算是成功的跟著Soundwave的蹤跡，意外的來到了就位在市中心裡的一處高級住宅區，理所當然的，他在還沒有通過入口處就被高級住宅區的保安給攔了下來，讓錄音機只能暫時記下這個地址，轉讓給治安局裡的其他成員針對這個定點做進一步調查。

某一天，當Soundwave第一次將錄音機帶到那個他跟監了一陣子的社區裡時，錄音機簡直無法形容他當下的興奮，當然，這份興奮不僅僅是因為他終於成功進入到敵人的核心處，實際上更多源自於他首次將那纖細的機體用力推倒在那張大型充電床上，用自己的機體整個壓了上去、並透過房內柔和的光線將那特殊的機體構造仔細看個清楚。儘管本身是個黑道、又以情趣用品店作為掩護，深藍色戰機位在高級地段的住宅卻是跟他的地下身份完全相反的：整齊的擺設，明亮而清淨的環境，和房內幾乎找不到任何一點可疑物品的情況下，實在讓錄音機很難把這環境跟Soundwave的身份聯想在一起，如果今天Soundwave並不是他的任務追蹤對象、也不是個情趣用品店掌管者，以他那一絲不苟又工作狂的個性，倒是不難想像他會把自己的住處整理成如此高雅、不帶一點低俗的色彩。這一點對意圖要在戰機的住處找尋更多線索、甚至是想順便找尋樂子的情報官來說，這地方簡直是讓他感到無聊，但身為情趣用品店的店員的好處之一，大概就是錄音機總是在Soundwave默許的情況下，將店內的最新產品夾帶進自己的子空間裡、隨身攜帶，而那些堆放在他子空間裡的各種道具，最後都被搬上了Soundwave整潔的充電床上，讓錄音機可以把他歸類為「假正經」的店長給搞得全身上下不是能量液就是潤滑液、狼狽不堪。

錄音機沈溺於他和任務對象的這種危險的遊戲中，如果他的任務沒有一個期限的話，他想他會一輩子都跟Soundwave這麼胡搞下去。這天，情趣用品店在打烊過後，錄音機又是自動的尾隨在他的店長身後、一路順暢地再度來到Soundwave的住處，在通過那先前堵了他一兩個月的安全檢查門過後，直來到了Soundwave的獨間套房，兩TF並沒有浪費太多時間，直接了當的就轉戰Soundwave的臥室，錄音機抓準了時機、在對方慢慢關上門後繞到了深藍色戰機的身後，雙手一掀就將那嬌小的機體翻到了那他們滾過了無數次的充電床上，雙手一起按住了底下機體的腿甲、將那雙佈滿螢光線路的腿大大地分開。以往總在昏暗的環境裡、靠著夜視鏡與Soundwave機體上的紫色螢光線路辨別對方的機體部件，在現在的明亮環境下，那些螢光線路雖然看起來黯淡了許多，但那暗藏在關節處的內部線路閃動著微弱的光芒，讓錄音機一直覺得這種時候的Soundwave比起平常更加性感、更令他想好好玩弄。他從那些從簍空設計的裝甲底下，熟練的用自己的唇舌逗弄那些發光的線路。從經驗中，錄音機知道Soundwave的大腿內側是他的敏感點之一，他喜歡抱著戰機纖細的腿甲、將自己的面部裝甲整個埋進Soundwave的跨甲上，盡情吸吮那些敏感到只要他一吻就會散發出更強烈螢光的管線。

Soundwave的機體對錄音機來說有一種奇妙的魔性，從不跟同一個對象拆卸第二次的情報官本該在那次誘敵劑畫成功之後就罷手，但他卻像是對這具流線型機體上了癮般，沉溺與深藍色戰機每一次的拆卸。沿著那些發光線路、細碎的親吻與掠奪性的吮吸漸漸轉移到了Soundwave的能量管前，錄音機像是中場休息一般，稍微停下了動作，看著面前已經被自己吻到機體癱在充電床上不斷打顫的深藍色戰機、滿意的笑了一下，他自認自己親吻的技術應該不算太好，但Soundwave總是一副沉浸在他所給予的吻中，這帶給了他莫大的滿足感，他再度低下頭、舌尖纏繞上了那不知不覺間就挺立起來的輸出管，用這幾個月間漸漸熟練的技巧舔弄著那根也在縫隙之中散發著螢光的能量管，並在舔吻之中將對方整根管子給吞進自己的口中，舌尖繞著那時不時在自己嘴裡興奮的抽搐、挺動的管身快速的舔弄著。

「嗚嗯…嗯……」

Soundwave忍不住發出了呻吟，他細小的爪子在充電床表面上不斷輕微的刮擦、發出噪音，管子被整個吞入的快感讓他很快就開始情不自禁的用力扭著腰，自主的在錄音機的口中挺動著能量管，面甲上也像是對這快感有反饋一般的揚起了幾道劇烈的電子波紋。當然，錄音機並沒有漏掉這個細節，他慢慢鬆開口、吐出了能量管，但舌尖還像是戀戀不捨的舔弄著前端，感受著那端口開始慢慢溢出了一點點能量液，錄音機微笑，默默從子空間裡拿出了一個從店裡摸出來的能量抑制環，故意在Soundwave的面甲前擺弄了一下。

「啊啊…親愛的，別這麼性急～你每次都這麼急著過載，真過分啊…～」錄音機露出像是寵溺、實則是他開始要懲罰這具深藍色戰機的特有笑容，在Soundwave還來不及表達抗議之前，就將手上的能量圈用力套在了能量管前端、收緊，強行禁止Soundwave釋放能量。

敏感的端頭被用力箍緊、再加上才剛想要釋放就被迫將那滿脹的能量全堵在管身內部，深藍色戰機無法克制的開始掙扎，迫使錄音機必須更緊的抓住他，他緊緊圈住了戰機的兩條腿，將Soundwave的整個機體往自己的方向扯近、抬高了他的下半身機體，讓那纖瘦的戰機的下腰以下幾乎是懸空的抬起、只能依靠自己的雙臂支撐。

「不行唷～Soundwave，在我說好之前，你都不可以自行過載喔～」明知這時候被強硬捆緊的能量管已經脹滿了能量、痛苦的懸在空中顫抖著，錄音機卻像是要更進一步折磨對方一般，含緊了那根能量管、並用力吸吮在這個狀態下不可能會溢出甚麼東西來的端口，用力吸吮出各種聲響，牙齒不時輕咬住那條讓Soundwave痛苦的抑制環，幾次咬住那環拉扯著，故意讓戰機以為他終於要拿開那個金屬圈，但卻在下一個納秒又立刻鬆開了牙齒，讓那具彈性的能量圈用力彈了回去、再次捆緊那根管子，讓Sounwave時不時激烈的哀鳴出來，上半身機體忍不住縮在床上、用力顫抖著。錄音機持續愛憐般的舔著嘴裡那滾燙的能量管、看著戰機在自己的懷抱中無助掙扎的樣子，卻是嗜虐的笑著。他並沒有遺漏那個已經濕到會溢出潤滑液的接口，在仍用嘴不斷刺激著對方的輸出管同時，錄音機慢慢騰出手、一下就朝那同樣高溫又潮濕的甬道內塞進了兩根手指，在那對自己的指節來說還是偏小的接口內用力抽插著、和自己的口交一齊發出了充滿黏膩的水聲，塞在接口裡的兩根手指偶爾用力彎起、強硬的撐開了那個接口，給予那柔韌的內壁更強烈的刺激。

「你真美味，親愛的…～」錄音機稍微抬起頭，沾滿了潤滑液的手指終於從接口中抽了出來、將那些黏稠透明的液體沾在了對方的能量管上，並調整好身下戰機的位置、確認Soundwave能從這個角度仰望自己的所有動作，才慢慢伸長了舌尖、將那些黏液舔去。「就連前菜都這麼美味，讓我想看看…你身上能榨取出多少主菜～？」錄音機終於將手移向金屬環，在意猶未進的逗弄了幾下後，才終於將金屬環取下，並在對方的能量管還被能量場給抑制住、還無法正常釋放出能量之前，將那快要承受不了這折磨的管身快速整個吞入口中、直深入到自己的喉管附近。感受到自己終於得到解放的戰機，此時也更用力的挺起下腰，無法再管自己的管子還正深深插在錄音機的口腔元件內之中，就將那些累積在自己管內、讓自己痛苦不堪的能量液全部釋放出來，直射進了錄音機的口中；而情報官也絲毫不放過任何一點能量，在Soundwave大量釋放能量的同時也快速的吞嚥著，將那些灌進來的能量全部吞下，直到Soundwave只是用力抽搐著機體、再也射不出任何東西後，才慢慢鬆開那根在釋放過後恢復了基態的能量管，雖然也因為剛經過深喉嚨而不住喘氣、但也同時滿足般的舔著自己的下唇。

終於熬到自己能夠釋放，Soundwave像是有些虛脫的攤在充電床上，不住的喘息著。看著那自己幾乎可以一手掌握的流線型機體軟軟的倒在那裡，因為痛楚和快感並存還在不斷微微的抽搐著，錄音機只覺得自己的下腹組件一陣滾燙的脹疼，待他回過神來以後，他已經將那嬌小的機體扯過來，抱緊了對方的雙腿、讓自己跟那深藍色的下盤緊密貼合著，能量管也順勢一下深深的插進了Soundwave還濕潤的接口中，完成了兩機之間許久沒有進行的對接；對接上的一瞬間，就連一向面對拆卸這檔事始終能保持冷靜的錄音機，此時也像是完全失去控制一般、強迫那小型戰機坐上自己的能量管，控制著對方的機體就在自己的身上上下大幅晃蕩著，就算Soundwave的機體再輕巧，靠著重力，錄音機仍是很快就將自己的能量管直用力推到了對方的機體深處，在戰機因為能量槽閥口被用力頂上、全身一陣激烈的抽搐之後，橘紅色機體就開始狂插猛送著、每一下都用力撞在了底端，像是故意要讓身上的戰機哀嚎出聲一般，毫不憐惜用最直接的方式折磨著對方。過程中錄音機只覺得自己的CPU一片空白，不同於以往總是想盡各種方式要讓Soundwave感到羞恥、或是讓自己的其他感官達到最大的愉悅，他單純只是被欲望驅使、跟從著自己下腹組件所傳達的唯一訊息與需求，在那深藍色的機體上索求。途中不管Soundwave是不是用他的小爪子在那橘色的機體上刮抓著、或是伸出他的觸手，不輕不重的揮打著對方的機體，錄音機都沒有停下他的動作，相反的，在他終於將自己的能量液狠狠射入Soundwave的能量槽內部後，他也沒有放開那具機體，錄音機只是喘著粗氣，在這一波能量結束後、緊接著就將Soundwave轉而壓在了床上，變換了姿勢進行下一輪的對接，在對方那纖細的機體內破壞性的衝撞、並注入只屬於自己的能量。這樣的交替折磨持續了將進大半夜晚，直到錄音機也終於感到能量儲存槽已經被自己射到空、再也無法衝能，他才終於鬆手、放開那已經被操到幾乎快沒有任何行動能力的戰機輕輕放回床上。

 

『居然…不小芯就對接了嗎…？』看著Soundwave少見的幾乎只是攤在那裡不動，下半身組件就像是被不同TF輪暴過一番，連能量儲存槽的位置都因為被灌滿、微微凸起而清晰可見，那被灌滿到無法再注入任何一點能量的接口還不斷向外流出黏膩的能量，這幅樣子要是在平時，錄音機肯定不會輕易放過他、拿起各種道具再操他一輪，但今天，錄音機卻只是坐在充電床的一角，相較於平時還會在Soundwave旁邊念叨些無聊事，才剛從激情裡冷卻的他此刻異常的安靜，像是陷入了沉思一般。臥底任務的關係，錄音機其實禁止自己跟那深藍色戰機直接對接，過去他們的拆卸遊戲中，往往只靠著那些情趣道具和Soundwave的特殊觸手，就能讓彼此達到最大的愉悅。對方特殊的興趣與機體結構，讓錄音機對於對接沒有太多執著，無需那最直接的刺激，他仍是每次都能到達高潮、過載，並且樂此不疲。但今晚...他不曉得自己今晚到底是怎麼了？以往他只要在最後將自己的能量液射在對方那黑成一片的面甲、全身，或是灌入那個明顯不能充當自慰器具的觸手內部，他就能夠獲得莫大的滿足；但他剛剛，確實是突然就這麼失去了控制，不但跟對方真正意義上的對接，還在Soundwave的體內過載了無數次才肯放開他。待那突然一下變成無底洞的慾望終於得到填滿後，錄音機反而對自己的衝動懊悔不已，他避免再次望向那個全身沾滿自己的對接液、只是無力地躺在充電床上的機體，以免再度引起自己那不該興起的衝動，因為他確信，只要再望上一眼，他無法保證能再一次把持住自己已經深埋了幾個月的渴求。

這晚，錄音機並沒有打算在Soundwave的住處多逗留，他只是休息了一會兒、整理好自己的裝甲，再幫著Soundwave清理了床面和所有可見的痕跡，最後跟安然躺在床上的戰機說想起自己今天還有事，就逕自離開了。踏出高級住宅地段的錄音機並沒有真的回到他平時的住處，而是來到了在接下這個任務之前還很常光顧的格拉斯9號，才剛經歷過一場激烈的拆卸，常在這裡找尋一夜拆卸對象的情報官可不打算來這裡再叫上幾個拆卸服務機玩通宵，他只是隻身坐上了吧台邊一個不引人注目的角落，點了杯特濃精純能量，安靜的慢慢喝著。長期跟監的任務期間，一向是禁止探員在任何時候上這種不當場所，以免洩漏情報或是暴露身份，錄音機在開始執行跟監Soundwave的這段期間，也相當恪守規矩，再也沒有光顧這間酒吧，但今夜，他明顯打算把這條教條拋到了九霄雲外，只想好好的放縱自己，反正，他今晚都已經破例的放縱自己、插入了任務對象的接口了，不差在灌醉自己的這條禁令上。

 

「這麼久沒見到你，一來就是一個人喝悶酒嗎？」隨著聲線望去，錄音機稍微抬頭看了看正站在自己面前那一身燦藍塗裝的酒吧調酒師兼老闆，就算是深夜場子，在這個時間點的顧客還是偏少，讓囉嗦有時間可以好好跟這個已經有幾個月沒上門的顧客寒暄幾句：」感情？還是工作上出了什麼狀況嗎？」

「嘛…算是工作上的事吧。」 

「說來聽聽？雖然…這裡可能沒辦法提供甚麼專業的建議，但說出來，也許可以讓你找到什麼靈感也說不定？」看著囉嗦也自己斟了杯高純能量，並在吧台的內部坐下，錄音機緩緩吁了一口氣，他點的那杯精純能量熱辣得簡直要讓他的腦模塊整個燒毀、CPU也快要短路，囉嗦的出現及時打斷了現在正讓他感到CPU發疼的問題，也剛好讓他有一個管道可以紓解今晚芯片那莫名沉重的壓力。

「雖然整件事說來話長，但…簡括一句話就是，眼看工作期限就要到期，我卻交不出一個像樣的工作報告，就是這樣吧。…不，這樣講好像顯得我工作能力很差的樣子～我不是交不出來，只是，一旦交出去的話……」

「交出去的話，就會發生什麼…不可挽回的事情嗎？」

錄音機沉默的點點頭，默認了這件今天莫名造成他芯煩的主因。

「那麼，工作報告，跟那個讓你交不出報告的理由，哪一個比較重要呢？」

「哈哈，開什麼玩笑，當然是工作……」錄音機舉著能量杯，像是對方說了什麼天大的玩笑一般笑著回答，但話才說到一半、他的聲音就突然嘎然而止，彷彿發聲器被什麼東西卡住一樣，再也說不下去了。

「看來，那個讓你困擾的理由，對你來說也不是那麼隨便就可以丟棄的吧？」

「……剛剛只不過是被能量嗆了一下…這能量，果然還是比我想像的還要刺激。」

囉嗦只是微笑，並沒有戳破這個連他這非專業人員都能輕易拆穿的謊言。身為情報官的工作場合上，無論是謊言、還是各種違芯的話，都是錄音機的強項，他可以面不改色的扯謊、向敵人套出情報，也可以跟任何目標對象，隨時逢場作戲的即興演出。但剛剛那句台詞，就連錄音機自己都清楚，那語氣和場合說的實在有夠彆腳，完全不是一個合格的情報人員該有的表現，錄音機對自己今天的各種失常感到懊惱，但在一個外人的面前他更不能表現出來，謂了掩飾自己的低級錯誤，錄音機只能將杯裡剩下的能量一口氣喝乾，好讓那精烈的能量真正燒痛自己的喉部元件，然後一臉痛苦的悶咳著；幸虧囉嗦很快就因為接到了其他客人的點單而必須離開，總算是讓錄音機能夠喘口息，仔細思考自己今天到底為什麼會這麼失常。

終於從那能量的強烈後勁緩過來、恢復說話能力以後，錄音機又叫了一杯相同的高純能量，他並不是打算今晚靠著高純能量灌醉自己，只不過那種讓CPU發熱的衝擊、能恰到好處的麻痺他部份邏輯線路，好讓他運轉那些平常不常使用的情感迴路，進入另一層思考。

「Soundwave…」這個名字一浮現在錄音機的思考迴路中，今晚那些激情的畫面就一一再度被翻開，戰機在自己機體上晃蕩的模樣、被自己搞到不斷過載的電子呻吟聲、和最後那被灌滿了能量液而動彈不得的纖細機體，各種畫面只讓錄音機覺得自己的機體又變得燥熱起來，幾乎要讓他無法冷靜思考。

「……爐渣的…」橘紅色機體為自己的分芯而低聲咒罵了出來，他按了按自己的鏡頭，想要把那些擾亂他的記憶片段給甩開。

『…他是個任務對象，他不過就是一個我快要到期的任務對象。』錄音機喃喃的低語著，在這麼告訴自己的同時，他的鏡頭也變得更冷峻了一些，像是要堅定自己最初的信念般，不斷的灌輸著自己：『他是個敵人，還是敵人中最陰險狡詐的那一個。他這麼讓你為所欲為，就是要害你分芯…害你無法專芯進行任務…。不過，他錯得離譜，治安局的情報員可沒像他想的這麼傻，我只不過是配合他一起演戲，讓他以為我就愛那樣搞他…我不過…不過就是為了情報、為了好玩，才跟他一直這樣下去……』

『沒錯，就是這樣，單純就是這樣。我才不可能對那個裝模作樣的傢伙有什麼惻隱之芯，我不過是想要趁這個大好機會，玩玩那些平時不能玩的花樣，誰叫那個傢伙，也是個徹頭徹尾的被虐狂呢？那傢伙以前一定也是這樣，對著任何一個強硬對他的TF敞開大腿，故意允許對方把自己搞得亂七八糟的吧。一定是這樣...那個陰險的傢伙...他自以為已經牢牢抓住我了嗎？』

『………不過就是個...機體好用的傢伙罷了......』

隨著那一杯又一杯的精純能量灌下，錄音機的思考迴路也變得越來越遲鈍，到最後，他只感覺那些過於濃烈的能量最終還是麻痺了自己的CPU，在不曉得第幾杯能量之後，他終於倒在了座位上，不醒人事。

 

「錄音機，」情報官近期的焦躁不是沒有原因的，那次在酒吧內縱容自己喝到掛的一兩天後，錄音機接到了來自鐵堡治安局總部的通訊。當時錄音機還正忙著和顧客分享著道具使用心得，幾乎都快要忘記、或者是他自己刻意忽略的，臥底行動是有期限的這回事。「我重新整理了你這幾個月來的工作報告。你目前為止提出的情況...我只能說的確是揭露了更多Soundwave自身的秘密，但...似乎都跟我們的案子本身沒有太大的關聯。」

不知道為什麼，Ultra Magnus在通訊另一端的聲音聽上去相當疲憊，那嚴肅的聲音能隱約有種洩氣的感覺，讓錄音機預感到這件永遠偵不破的案子似乎已經從瓶頸地帶過渡到了危機地帶。

「距離我們當初指定的任務時間還剩下二個循環，如果你在這兩個循環內無法提出什麼特別重要的情報，也就不需要再浪費時間，請自行中止單獨跟監Sundwave的任務，懂了吧？」

Ultra Magnus那如同他的個性一樣冰冷的語調，著實把錄音機剛剛才在興致勃勃的和客人討論店內用品的熱情給完全澆熄，他聽著通訊裏的宣告，慢慢靠在了自己常用來避開Soundwave耳目的小巷子的角落邊，芯情可以說是蕩到了谷底。

「另外，還有一件事，想要你特別留意一下...」Ultra Magnus在通訊裡的聲音突然停頓了一下，沈默了幾納秒之後，才有些像刻意壓低了聲音繼續說著：「錄音機，這件事算是最高機密，但...這件案子一直都無法偵破，讓我高度懷疑......治安局成員裡面，可能埋藏著Megatron派來的內奸...我不想懷疑治安局裡的任何一個人，也不想懷疑參與這項案子的任何一個組員，所以這件事，只能請你秘密的進行，趁著還能從Soundwave那邊套取情報的時候，一同調查內奸的事情...這件事只能交給你了，可以嗎？」

「...我了解，長官，這兩個循環內...我會再盡我最大的能力調查這件事，順便...再繼續調查Soundwave這邊還能查出什麼。」第一次聽到這件事的錄音機，其驚訝跟錯愕程度絕對不亞於對方，雖然他自己也是情報人員，但他簡直無法想像在嚴謹體制下的治安局裡也出了一個對方派來的內奸，尤其是這件案子，參與成員幾乎都是Ultra Magnus身邊共事已久的菁英成員，現在竟然要求自己反過來去調查那些警員，也難怪Ultra Magnus的聲音聽上去是如此的無力。錄音機邊低聲給予著回覆、邊慢慢關閉了自己的鏡頭，他的CPU似乎比起那天在酒吧喝悶酒的時候還要更加的混亂，但這一回，沒有高濃能量的干擾，錄音機也只是平靜了換了幾口氣，就再度打開鏡頭，像是下定了決芯一般，對著通訊再度開口了：「長官...請求准許，讓我使用我的特殊權限來進行這一項調查。」

 

「店長…」在Ultra Magnus所設立的最後期限剛好還剩餘一個循環的這天，錄音機在將近下班時間，少見的對Soundwave提出了要求，「店長，今天...能賞個臉，陪我去格拉斯9號一起喝一杯嗎～？」

那深藍色戰機在櫃台後面，面甲屏幕向著他的方向抬了起來，在那一片光亮的黑色之中，錄音機看到了自己的倒影、那個在芯片裏大喊著「拜託！千萬不要答應！」的自己，兩機約莫對視了幾納秒鐘，最後在Soundwave明顯表達願意的點了下頭後，錄音機露出一種坦然的笑容，故作輕鬆的盡量表現出自己平常吊兒郎當的樣子。

「難得店長大人答應跟我約會～那就...晚點在酒吧裡頭見了喔～」

如果是平常，Soundwave會這麼爽快就答應這種邀約，錄音機肯定會高興的要死、興奮地從店裡的架子上挑選他所能想出最適合的道具，並在接下來的時間滿CPU想著晚上的約會進程。但今天，並不是真正的一個約會，而是錄音機對Soundwave另有打算的任務行動，為此，錄音機根本無法高興起來，相反的，從Soundwave答應了自己提出的請求之後，他就從自己的記憶庫裡翻出那套他一直躍躍欲試的拷問手冊，並強迫自己的CPU內只能填滿對敵人、對他們治安局的敵人憤慨的情緒，好讓自己能順利將今天的任務進行下去。這天下午，錄音機特別的少話、他甚至關掉了自己最愛聽的搖滾樂，只是安靜地做著平常自己上架和卸貨的工作，直到了下班時間，當Soundwave終於拉上了營業時間結束的電子看板，錄音機才終於表現出他平時的模樣，主動地摟上了深藍色戰機那纖細的腰部，並像是一對戀人要去約會般、開芯的在夜晚的街上走著。

這晚的計畫，到目前為止都的確如錄音機所計畫的一般，正一步一步的順利進行著。他帶著任務對象來到了他事先在格拉斯9號預定的座位上，很正常的為Soundwave點了一杯不算太濃烈的調和能量，一面裝作自己平時的樣子，不斷找著話題、對戰機東扯西聊著，看著Soundwave不疑有他的將自己準備的飲料喝下，錄音機卻無法舒緩自己緊繃的情緒，他時不時低頭看向此時仍在對方機體上盤伏、像是戰機機體一部分的Laserbeak，他不覺得Soundwave喝下參了麻痺素的飲料會對那個獨立個體有任何影響，於是他還特地準備了攜帶型電擊棒，準備在Laserbeak發現到不對勁之前先行把他制服。當看著Soundwave在攝取了麻痺素後、慢慢趴伏在桌上的同時，Laserbeak果不其然的開始躁動起來，在Soundwave最後終於在也敵不過麻痺素的作用，面甲朝下的就摔在桌子上的同時，Laserbeak也終於按耐不住，自行動作、掙扎著要從戰機失去自主行動能力的機體上跳下來之前，錄音機將已經充了能的小型電擊棒快速按在了Laserbeak好不容易跟Soundwave分開的小機體上。不愧是治安局配備的高級用品，只是一個納秒、完全無聲的電擊下，那小小的機體就一動也不動的癱在了桌上，像極了一片只是在這龍蛇混雜的酒吧裡，偶爾會有大膽又開放的顧客就大剌剌的把自己的裝甲放在桌上一樣，沒有任何人注意到這位置上正在進行的犯罪事件。

 

帶著已經進入下線狀態的深藍色戰機已經被電暈的Laserbeak一起離開格拉斯9號並不是什麼難事，錄音機佯裝自己是正準備攙著那喝醉到不醒人事、連裝甲都沒辦法裝好的伴侶離開，順利就將那戰機帶出了格拉斯9號，他拿出事先準備好的停滯能量鎖將Laserbeak鎖在停機狀態，抱起了仍昏睡的戰機，就往一處鐵堡治安局裏僅有少數成員知道、已經荒廢了幾百萬週期的一個機密拷問處。這幾天，錄音機一有時間就來到這間特殊的牢籠，一一檢查裡頭那些拷問器材和刑具、並挑選了幾項對小型戰機可以起作用的刑具，連續幾天周全的準備讓錄音機不費多少工夫就將Soundwave固定在拷問室裡的刑台上，為了以防萬一，他將已經被鎖死的Laserbeak事先鎖在了隔壁的禁閉隔間，避免發生什麼突發的意外。當一切都就定序以後，錄音機查了查自己的內置時間，也是藥效該消退的時候了。

「嘿？Soundwave？藥效應該已經過了喔？你不用再裝睡了。」

錄音機伸出手，輕輕地在那片黑色面板上拍了拍，而給予回應的，是那電子面板一下竄起了淡淡的波紋，顯示著Soundwave正在重新上線。

「酒量真差啊，店長...不，應該說，你的防備意識還真的是比我想像的還要低。」看著深藍色戰機想要挪動他已經被自己固定的扎扎實實的機體，錄音機只是淡淡的哼了一聲，他伸手按住了Soundwave空蕩的胸甲上，而這個動作也適時的讓對方注意到一個事實：平時沒有他的指令不會離開的Laserbeak，不知道為什麼、又是什麼時候，已經從自己的胸甲上不翼而飛，不知道到哪裡去了。

「別白費力氣，我所準備的刑台可不是那種隨意就可以掙脫的情趣道具。」  
「啊，別誤會了，我可不是在營造強拆你的情境，所以你可別像以前那樣一下就濕了，那會讓我挺困擾的。我今天只是為了執行我的任務才把你約出來的。」平時總是以調笑方式說話的錄音機，此時面甲上看不到任何一絲笑意，他低伏在Soundwave被綁縛帶固定而無法動彈的面甲旁邊，嘲笑般的低語著： 「都到這個份上了，Soundwave，如此聰明的你…相信也不用我再特別跟你解釋現在是什麼狀況了吧？......Dark Mount的二把手？」

聽著錄音機都已經直接揭露了自己的身分，Soundwave的機體突然用力地震了一下，胸甲下緣快速的竄出了他那兩條觸手、如同鞭子般的同時朝著一直站在一旁的錄音機揮去＿＿

「太慢了喔。」錄音機輕鬆的只是側過機體，躲開了Soundwave的第一波攻擊，然後雙手快速的反抓住了那兩條觸手，一下就緊緊掐住了那兩條管線的前端，制止了它們的行動。

「………！！」

眼看自己的普通攻擊並沒有對錄音機造成任何傷害，自己最引以為傲的利器也被對方輕鬆抓住，戰機顯然是愣了一下，不過他立刻反應過來，並沒有輕易放棄掙扎、也不打算就此向錄音機屈服；趁著錄音機雙手還緊抓著自己的觸手同時，深藍色戰機當機立斷的就透過觸手釋放大量電流，試圖以自身附帶的高壓電將錄音機擊昏。

「…你是不是太小看我了？你以為我會沒有萬全的準備嗎？」看著大量電流沿著那兩條觸手傳送到自己的雙手、但卻沒有對自己的機體產生任何影響，錄音機只是露出一個歪斜的微笑，反手更用力扯緊了Soundwave的觸手，憑著自己的經驗、一下就將兩條觸手都扯到了極限，固定在刑台周邊的另一個停滯能量鎖上，徹底剝奪了Soundwave所有肢體的行動、也封鎖了他所有可能的攻擊武器。在確認鎖頭都已經扣好之後，錄音機一派輕鬆的拍了拍手，回到了深藍色戰機的面甲旁邊，俯視著他的黑色面板。

「絕緣隔離層。沒想到吧？這幾個月來，我一直都在試探你的能力與極限，而你也相當的配合，不斷的向我展現你所有特殊能力。多虧你的大意，我才有可能一一想辦法破解你那些難纏的武器。」  
「好了，沒有了Laserbeak，沒有了你最引以為傲的觸手，我倒想知道你還有些什麼招式？」

Soundwave仍舊沒有發出任何一點聲音，那黑色面板只是定定的仰望著上方的面甲，投射出那無法被任何儀器所偵測的憤怒，就這樣無言的互相對視了將近一分鐘，就在錄音機認定對方是已經打算放棄抵抗的時候，一陣高頻率的噪音突然就這麼毫無預警的從戰機的機體上散發出來，在那破壞性的波頻釋放出來的一瞬間，周遭無法承受高頻率震盪的脆弱物品也隨之瞬間炸開，那會震壞音頻接收器的噪音和此起彼落的器具爆炸聲一下充斥了整間監禁室，讓錄音機一下也承受不了的單膝跪了下來、痛苦的用力摀住了自己的音頻接收器。

「嗚！！！.....給我閉嘴…爐渣！！閉嘴！！渣的…！」即使用手用力摀緊了天線，仍是無法抵擋那可怕的噪音，一陣激烈的麻痺感與幾乎要貫穿自己腦模塊的疼痛遍佈了錄音機的閃電狀天線，他得費盡全力才有辦法在這陣聲波攻擊中爬到一台操作儀器旁，強忍著那份即將全數灌注到自己音頻接受器的痛楚，和自己一旦拿開手、就可能會讓音頻接收器爆炸的恐懼，放開了拼死護著右側音頻的那一手、用力按下了操作台上的一個紅色按紐。剎那間，只見刑台的方向爆出了一串刺眼的光芒，緊接著是另一陣劈哩啪啦響的噪音、短時間內就取代了那個幾乎要讓錄音機昏厥的魔音，不過已經陷入麻痺的音頻接收器才剛從那聲波攻擊中解脫，錄音機根本沒有聽到那高壓電竄流過Soundwave全身機體的聲音、以及對方正遭受電擊的慘叫聲。橘紅色機體大口喘息著，約莫過了半分鐘才終於再次按下紅色按鈕、停止了電擊。

「可惡……你流水線的爐渣…！」顯然被這意外的反擊給激怒，錄音機回頭瞪向後方的刑台，看著那因為電擊而已經停止了所有機體活動的深藍色戰機，握緊了拳頭就一拳砸在Soundwave的頭盔附近，憤怒的大吼著：

「想玩是吧？啊？！你想來硬的話我可以奉陪到底！」

橘紅色機體粗暴的一手按緊了Soundwave的面甲，一手從刑台最前端的暗格內抽出了一個密布了控制線與傳輸線的頭盔，強行箍緊在對方的頭盔上，沒有任何猶疑的就開啟了頭盔的設定鈕，透過那頭盔內密密麻麻的傳訊裝置，直接對著Soundwave的腦模塊傳送大量的干擾電磁波。

「…居然能利用聲波攻擊…不錯嘛你，既然這樣…就讓你嚐嚐更厲害的。想像一下...你的腦模塊能在這種電波干擾下支撐多久呢？」錄音機才剛按下了設定鈕，那纖細的機體立即像是遭受了什麼強力刺激一般，開始在刑台上奮力掙扎著，拉扯著自己身上的一切束縛物，看著Soundwave一直在刑台上不斷不自主的抽搐，錄音機只是露出報復一般的快意笑容，又操控著面板同時打開了頭盔上的視覺阻隔器與聽覺阻隔器，意圖阻隔Soundwave一切最敏感的知覺，讓他單純深深陷在直接的腦波攻擊中，無法掙脫。

「很痛苦吧？這是給你的懲罰，你就在這種情況下待個一兩塞時吧。等到你肯好好配合，我再回來找你。」

錄音機說完，只是冷冷的撇了一眼在刑台上不斷掙扎和發出模糊哀嚎聲的戰機，就撐起機體走出了監禁室、用力的關上門，徑直來到外邊的一排座椅上坐下，好讓自己還陷入暫時性失能的音頻接收器慢慢恢復正常。隨著時間過去，先前被震到麻痛不已的外裝式音頻總算是恢復正常功能，漸漸恢復了敏銳聽覺的錄音機，很快就聽到了監禁室內傳來一聲聲低微的哀號聲，那獨特、屬於Soundwave的電子聲線，又時高時低的呻吟聲很快就吸引了錄音機的全部注意力。在錄音機所接觸過的罪犯當中，Soundwave確實算是個耐力相當高的TF，在平日的拆卸中，就算再爽、再痛苦，都很難讓那個沉默的戰機發出一點聲響，就算他真的發出聲音、也絕不會持續太久的。錄音機觀察了下內置時鐘，從他開始恢復聽覺、聽到那個呻吟聲之後，已經至少超過了十分鐘了，從沒聽過Soundwave發出聲音超過三分鐘的他，終於還是按耐不住好奇芯，從座位上站了起來，透過監禁室的觀察窗口看向內部的刑台。

透過那狹小的觀察窗口，錄音機只能看到Soundwave的一小部分機體，那個嬌小的戰機仍是好好的固定在刑台上，但機體卻不住的在平台上激烈的彈跳著，不斷發出咖搭咖搭的聲響，彷彿之前那個為了阻止他發出聲波攻擊而釋放的高壓電電擊一直仍持續打開、折磨著他的全身機體。錄音機在過去的受訓中聽聞過腦波干擾器的功效，那器具所傳送的波頻並不會對TF的腦模塊造成永久性的破壞，但那過程絕對是一般TF所想像不到的痛苦，錄音機遙記得當年的教官這麼解說過，腦波干擾器會將特殊的波頻直傳送入腦模塊的核心深處，給予比一般感覺中樞所能接收的閾值高上十倍以上的刺激，不論是聽覺、視覺或是任何在平時都不怎麼敏感的感覺，沒有一種能逃得過儀器的追捕和摧殘。這種干擾波頻只是將各種體感放大，並不會造成TF腦模塊實質上的破壞，根據每個遭受過干擾器洗禮的過來人不盡相同的描述，有人說那東西就像是一把高效能的電鑽，直插在自己的音頻接收器上鑽動；也有人說，在受刑的過程中，他只覺得自己的鏡頭內充滿了密密麻麻、不可描述的雜訊，內部視覺神經則是劇烈的疼痛、痛到他巴不得能自己把鏡頭完全破壞掉，好永遠逃避那恐怖的折磨。各種人的說法不一，但唯一一個共通點就是，縱使他們都還活得好好的、事後也證明腦部並沒有受到任何影響，但沒有一個TF願意再承受一遍這種酷刑。

想到這裡，錄音機已經忍不住打開了門、衝回了Soundwave的身邊，剛剛單是從狹小的洞口觀察、無法看到全貌，直到他再次進入禁閉室，錄音機這才注意到，不知道確切是什麼原因，但在Soundwave的跨部、以及底盤的周圍，已經積了一灘液體，混濁、不具普通功能的能量廢液正滴滴答答的滴下刑台，在禁閉室的一個角落也匯積成了另一個液灘；那兩條被分開固定著的觸手扭曲著它們的本體，像是要活生生把自己打成死結一般，而觸手內部的所有分支，那些紫灰色、仍帶著些許黏液的觸肢，也全部以錄音機從沒看過的長度、大量散佈於管身之外，在半空中沒有規律的瘋狂抽動，像是意圖要抓住什麼，卻在能觸碰到任何東西之前就已經散失所有正常功能，徒勞無功的揮舞著。

「Soundwave……」不知道為什麼，一直幻想能親眼見識罪犯受刑過程的錄音機，看到這幅光景，卻一點也無法感覺到興奮，相反的，戰機現在的姿態讓他感到一陣陣反胃的噁芯，他慢慢靠近刑台、關掉了腦波干擾器，並將那個開啟多項功能、已經運作到有些發燙的頭盔從Soundwave的頭部上拉開、丟到了一旁，不同於平時，Soundwave一向呈現黑色的面甲儀表板此時正閃動著一片亮白色的光芒，並在頭盔移去之時、還一時無法從那腦波的攻擊中恢復過來的閃著斷斷續續的雜訊，那些還在刑台兩側瘋狂扭動著的觸肢也花了好一陣子才平息下來，無力的縮回了軟癱下來的管線中、深埋起來。那一開始引起錄音機注意的呻吟聲不知道什麼時後早已微弱到幾乎快要聽不見了，周遭只剩下一點點微弱、像是低泣一般的電子噪音，從那個還在閃著白光的面板底下洩漏了出來。

「我知道你還沒當機，Soundwave。如果你聽得到我的說話聲，就轉一下頭，我並沒有限制你的頭部自由。」等到那個刺眼的白幕漸漸消失、再也沒有閃現出來後，錄音機才將刑台調整到歪斜的角度、讓戰機可以看到自己的身影，在鏡頭確認Soundwave微微的晃動了一下腦袋，將面甲轉到了自己的方向，錄音機才繼續說：  
「很好，那麼我們就回歸正題。事到如今，我的身分不用明講，你大概也已經猜到了吧？」

錄音機從子空間裡拿出了一個小小的磁碟，刻意要讓Soundwave看清的晃動了幾下，然後定定的放在那個黑色面板前。

「這裡存放著這幾個月來，你在店裡那些不為人知的違法勾當，利用定期的進貨來走私Dark Energon…不得不說這個Megatron也真是夠聰明的了。」

「我知道你一直都很小芯的提防我，也隨時在注意我的動向，當你看到我毫不保留的把那些資料從我的記憶體裡刪除的時後，你肯定鬆了一口氣吧？」

「不過，你漏算了一點，在你以為我義無反顧刪除了資料的同時，我也秘密的拷貝一份副本保存起來，沒辦法，我還是有我的工作要做的。」錄音機邊說，邊再度朝著刑台前端靠近、朝著Soundwave的頭盔伸出手，當戰機因為嫌惡和恐懼，下意識就用力偏開頭想躲避他的觸碰時，錄音機稍微停下了動作，他注視著Soundwave的黑色面甲，內芯不知道為什麼總有種說不出的難受。

「別掙扎了，這對你沒有好處。」錄音機最終還是扯出了刑台上的數據線，強將幾條線路接上了戰機位於頸部線路叢內的外接終端，「Dark Energon的事，磁碟內的資料就足以將你和你的組織定罪，不過，就這些資料，可能還不足以將你們一網打盡，所以…」

在確認電子終端已經完成連結，錄音機啟動了數據工作台後、並叫出了好幾個工作面板，將各種對Soundwave機體及數據庫的解析完整的呈現了出來，畫面上遍布著這幾個月來，錄音機不曉得已經探索過了幾十回、再熟悉不過的數據庫；他輕意就推開了那些意圖混淆他視聽的資料夾，一一粉碎Soundwave意圖做最後的抵抗而不斷建造出來的臨時防火牆，最終來到了那一個位在最隱密核心深處、他花費了數個月時間也無法解開的那個資料庫。

「你身上最後的機密，就剩這一個了…啊，另外還有一件事我也必須親自問你。」錄音機偏了偏頭，望向戰機那毫無波瀾的面板，一字一字的慢慢說著：「你們…派了個臥底潛伏在鐵堡治安局裡，對吧？那個人是誰？」

錄音機本來就知道要直接從那個守口如瓶的戰機身上得到答案是相當困難的事，所以當那一直保持平靜的黑色面板突然開始起了變化時，他還有些驚訝、認真地望著Soundwave的面甲，等帶著，直到最後、當那面板正中央最終冒出了一個充滿嘲諷性的笑臉時，錄音機只感覺自己全身的能量液開始莫名的燥熱了起來。對這個充滿挑釁意味的回應，錄音機反常的不再反唇相譏、也不再有任何暴力的行徑，他只是沉默的十指貼在工作台上，快速的敲打著，靠著拷問工作室內的技術、和他修延了多年的解密技巧，他很快就創造出了一長串編譯碼，直接就輸入了終端、導入Soundwave的機體內，這一波直接的攻擊很快的就奏效，只見戰機的機體一陣激烈的顫抖，隨著那串編譯碼在他的核心數據庫裡不斷肆意穿插、進入那密密麻麻又嚴實捍衛著中心的防火牆內進行破壞，不用到多久時間，最外層的那一道防線終告被錄音機的編碼瓦解，那有如嚴密外殼的防火牆顫動了一下、發出了清脆的碎裂聲響，很快就消失在顯示面板上。Soundwave顯然知道錄音機這次是來真的，他掙扎著想要將剩餘的防火牆再加強，但剛剛錄音機所輸入的編譯碼可不只是瓦解了防火牆那麼簡單，它似乎還干擾了Soundwave的部分程序，致使他無法順暢的運作部分迴路功能，眼看錄音機仍在工作台上快速的編起第二道破解碼，Soundwave被逼急般的用利用他的爪子狠狠的抓了抓刑台表面，然後___

「？？！！渣的！！」

眼見成功破解了Soundwave的第一道防火牆，錄音機更快馬加鞭的繼續敲打著鍵盤，想寫出第二道編碼，但就在他還在全神貫注的分析著那第二層防火牆的同時，面前的屏幕毫無預警的就啪地一聲陷入一片黑暗，像是被什麼人給切掉了電源供應一般，十足讓錄音機錯愕的停下了動作，他暴躁的咒罵了一句、快速瞪向刑台，只見戰機仍是癱倒在那，但機體像是完全失去了反應一般、動也不動，錄音機瞬間理解過來：Soundwave是自主的切斷了自己的系統運作，藉此中斷了數據終端的連線，阻止錄音機繼續破解自身的防火牆機制。

「都到了這種時候，你還想跟我玩？！」錄音機用力撥開了原本擋在面前的工作台，對於自己的工作一再被打斷、以及Soundwave的抵死不從，已經忍無可忍，他很快就抽出了另一根粗大的管線，不留情地就用力抵住戰機的火種艙外部，並按下了釋放強力電擊的按鈕，強迫戰機重新啟動系統。

「Soundwave！你這傢伙......！！」絲毫不管深藍色戰機才剛被外力強制上線，正痛苦的想要運轉自己被強制切斷、又強制恢復運作的迴路，錄音機一把掐住了Soundwave的面甲，用力地就將戰機的頭盔往刑台上用力撞了下去。

「…嗚嗚...！！」

「你想怎麼樣？啊？！以為我是治安局裡的TF就完全不敢動你嗎？！你以為我是那種膽小怕事、連最基本的刑求都不敢用的膽小鬼嗎？！」

錄音機邊狂暴的大吼著，一手將剛剛拿來強迫戰機重啟的電擊管線扯下，轉而對準了Soundwave那單薄的跨部裝甲，再次按下了電擊按鈕。

「……？！啊啊啊啊＿＿＿！」

Soundwave仰起頭、發出了痛苦的慘叫，連續幾番的折磨似乎也慢慢削減了他的意志，對於機體上現在所承受的強烈痛苦，他無法再強裝鎮定、再繼續把持自己，而是放任了自己的機體做最直接的反應。聽到了戰機直接反映了絕望的慘叫，錄音機非但沒有一絲報復的快感，反而是卻步的慢慢鬆開了電擊鈕，跟戰機拉開了一點距離，看著自己剛剛連續兩下的電擊已經在Soundwave的機體上留下了兩個明顯的焦痕，錄音機只感覺自己的芯片一陣發寒，讓他不由自主的鬆開了電擊短線，失神般的後退了幾步，他得強打起精神才有辦法讓自己不至於整個跌倒在地。

「……快說，你們的內奸是誰...？」錄音機能感到自己的聲音已經帶上了一點顫抖，他喃喃的低語聲完全淹沒在Soundwave痛苦的呻吟聲之中，連他自己都快要聽不見自己的聲音了，Soundwave此時的叫喊對他來說簡直像是一種變相的酷刑，如同鞭子一般直擊著他的芯片，他緊咬著下唇，在漠然了幾那秒鐘後，終於像是再也忍受不了的再次伸手用力掐住了戰機的頸部線路，大聲的吼著：

「…別、別再叫了！快給我說！你們的內奸到底是誰？！他到底是怎麼混進治安局的？！你要是再不說，就真的別怪我在你的機體上留下任何痕跡！！」橘紅色機體邊狂躁的大吼著，邊從一旁拿起了一個裝著綠色液體的強化玻璃瓶，盡力阻止自己再多想一納秒的就用力推開了瓶蓋，將那裡頭一觸碰到空氣就開始泛起一絲絲白煙的綠色液體就直接倒在了Soundwave的臂甲上，綠色的液體一觸碰到那深藍色的機體，立刻就腐蝕了那薄層金屬，並像是要吞沒整片臂甲的蔓延開來，只過了幾納秒的時間，就將戰機的臂甲燒穿了一個窟窿。

在臂甲被強酸無情的溶蝕的那一瞬間，Soundwave發出了錄音機發誓是他這輩子所聽過最恐怖也最絕望的慘叫聲，在那他無法用任何字句形容的叫喊聲中，他握著酸液瓶的手開始止不住地顫抖、差一點點就將瓶裏剩餘的液體整個打翻在Soundwave身上，在強硬支撐了幾納秒後，錄音機終於還是失手將瓶子砸在了一旁的地板上，機體則脫力的撐在了刑台上、伏在了戰機的身上，幾滴液滴突然自上方落在了深藍色戰機的胸甲及面甲上，慢慢沿著那黑色的屏幕滑落。

「拜託...Soundwave...求求你...」錄音機的聲音顫抖著，透過那黑色面甲的反射、他能看到自己表情扭曲的面甲上已經滿佈了清洗液，正不斷沿著自己的面甲流下來，直直的滴落在那黑色的面板上。「我受不了了...Soundwave...我做不到...我......做不到這樣...一直傷害你...所以...求求你，快說吧...」

橘紅色機體終於支撐不住的一下跌在地上，他跪伏在刑台前，雙臂抱緊了深藍色戰機的腿甲，已經被清洗液沾濕的面甲整個埋在了對方的機體上、無法克制自己的抽泣著，讓整間監禁室只剩下雙方痛苦的聲響，久久無法散去。

 

「Soundwave…」幾個賽時過後，戰機已經被躺在拷問機構裏內建的醫療室，臂甲的燒傷已經由錄音機緊急處理、浸泡過再生液，並拙劣的包紮了起來，錄音機一直站在遠遠的角落，鏡頭目不轉經、仔細的觀察著Soundwave的機體恢復情形，卻一步也不敢再朝著對方的方向接近；先行一步被自己放開的Laserbeak也正寸步不離的緊貼在他的主人的機艙旁，發出低微的哀鳴，並時不時將他的頭部轉向錄音機的方向、恫嚇般的發出尖銳的叫聲。

「……事到如今，我想...我們之間也確實不需要再多說些什麼了吧？」錄音機像是自嘲般的笑了笑，抬起自己還殘留著清洗液乾涸痕跡的面甲，望向了Soundwave，「對不起...雖然我知道說這句一點用也沒有，但...我還是要跟你說...我真的很抱歉，我利用了你對我的信任，為的只是要完成我的工作......」

「哈哈...說到工作...我果然，是很失職吧...從一開始就是。從那一開始...跟你產生了關係，就是一切錯誤的開始......」

「…現在再說這些，我想你也不可能會相信我吧...但，跟你在一起的時候，我確實是...是真芯的...」

「那些『我愛你』...『我最愛的你』...沒有任何一次是虛假的...」

「...哈哈，明明知道現在說這些根本沒有什麼用，就是忍不住想要跟你說呢，」錄音機又是發出了一陣乾笑，以掩飾自己又快要滴出來的清洗液，他慢慢轉過頭去、不看向那始終沒發出任何一點聲音，只是用黑色的面甲凝視著自己的戰機，「...因為，現在不說，以後應該也不會再有機會說了.........」

「…………」

「…………」

醫護室陷入了一陣沈默，錄音機記起，他們之間交流的時候幾乎都是只有自己的聲音，一旦自己什麼都不說，他們之間就只會剩下沈默，儘管如此，此時的錄音機只覺得是他該閉嘴、永遠結束他們之間交流的時候了，他慢慢的從子空間裏拿出了之前給Soundwave看過的那個磁碟，放在了一旁的桌子上。

「這幾個月的證據都存放在這裡頭了，這是唯一僅有的備份了，這一點我可以跟你保證。」錄音機低聲說著，在將那個磁碟放下以後，他就轉身背過Soundwave，隱藏自己現在苦澀的表情。「再會了，Soundwave...我想，這就真的是最後了吧。」

做完最後的道別後，錄音機就頭也不回的踏出了醫務室，快步的離開了這間他第一次、也估計是自己最後一次進來的拷問機構，在那天色還泛著淡紫色光芒的冷清街道上，他慢慢仰起頭，讓自己的清洗液和這半個週期的瘋狂時光在主恆星即將升起的光線中完全消逝。

*********************

「請辭？」藍色重卡看著桌上那一份辭職信，訝異的望著面前的橘紅色機體，有些不敢置信的問：「這是怎麼回事？為什麼會這麼突然…？？」

「我知道這很突然，也真的很抱歉，長官，」錄音機面帶微笑，卻堅定的說：「但是，對於Soundwave的這個案子，我的能力不足是事實，無法確實達成目標也是我的責任，所以，請把這個當作是我引咎辭職吧。」

「我很清楚Soundwave不是好惹的角色，錄音機，沒有搜查到甚麼情報並不是你的責任，你根本不需要引咎…」

「請不用挽留我，長官，這其中…也包含了部分我的個人因素，我也是足足考慮了三天才做出這個決定的。經過這次事件，我充分了解了…這份工作…到頭來還是不太適合我。所以，如果可以的話，請長官直接批准我的請辭。」

看著錄音機沒有一絲動搖的鏡頭，Ultra Magnus沉重的嘆了口氣，他拿起了那份辭呈，沉默了一陣子才開口問：「你所說的，個人因素…跟Soundwave本人有關嗎？」

「…有關嗎？長官要這麼說的話，也算是吧。」

「我不會回絕你的請辭，但是我希望你…不要因為他做出了這種決定而後悔。」

「你盡管放芯，長官，我從不做會讓自己後悔的事，包含這件任務也是。」

「如果這是你最後的決定，我想我也沒有什麼話可以說了。這份辭呈我會遞交給局長的，你放芯吧。」

「那就…感謝長官體諒，也感謝治安局這幾年來的照顧。」錄音機仍是面帶微笑、向著藍色重卡行了個禮，就打算離去；在轉過身背對Ultra Magnus之後，他像是想起了什麼事一般，微微偏過頭，似乎是刻意不讓對方看到自己的面甲，低聲的說：「對了，Magnus長官，有件事…」

「嗯？」

「…對於內奸的這件事，我只是想給長官這樣一個忠告。……對於你一直以來所相信的那些事，有時後，還是不要全盤的相信會比較好……。」

錄音機說完，並沒有讓Ultra Magnus有繼續追問的機會，就率先關上了艙門，讓那藍色重卡只是狐疑的一直望著門的方向，私毫沒有辦法理解錄音機這句話所代表的意思。

 

毅然決然揮別了自己情報官與拷問官的身分後，錄音機整天無所事事的只是待在自己的住處，躺在自己的充電床上，什麼也不想、什麼也不做。很頹廢，他知道，用一個形容詞形容自己，就是頹廢，但那又怎樣？他辭了工作，又失去了生活目標，他實在不知道自己在這種時後還能幹些什麼，倒不如完全把自己的CPU放空、什麼都不要去想，或許還不會讓自己的CPU總是無時無刻想起那個永遠不說話的戰機………

「叩叩！叩叩！」一陣急促又規律的敲擊聲，讓錄音機下意識的瞟了眼窗戶的方向，起初他以為是什麼東西撞到了他家的窗戶、還不算予以理會，但那陣聲音顯得越來越急促、越來越大聲，讓原本就芯煩不已的他終於暴躁的跳了起來、走向了窗台。當他終於看清，是什麼東西在敲打著他的窗戶時，他簡直不敢相信自己的鏡頭。

「…Laserbeak？你…怎麼會在這裡？」那小巧的機體正奮力的保持住自己機體的平衡，腳上夾了片數據板、正用著他的嘴不斷敲擊窗戶，似乎是催促著錄音機快點開窗。打開窗戶讓Laserbeak飛了進來，並把他一直夾帶的那片數據板就朝著錄音機的頭頂一扔，那小巧的片狀機體終於在錄音機的床頭停下，仰頭望著他，像是示意那塊數據板是給他的。

「這是什麼…？」錄音機摸了摸被砸了下的頭盔，慢慢拾起那片數據板，仔細閱讀起上頭的文字：

「無故曠職一循環，再不出現，就扣除整個月薪水。Soundwave。」

接下來，錄音機簡直是用他這輩子最快的速度衝到了市中心，把努力在空中滑翔、想跟上他腳步的Laserbeak給遠遠的拋在了後方，他跑到了這幾個月來已經熟悉的道路，火種內因為激動、不敢置信，和一絲絲期待，正激烈的躍動著。

「店長！」不顧Soundwave是不是還在幫客人結帳，錄音機一來到情趣用品店裡，就直奔向櫃檯，把一旁還搞不清楚狀況的客人給撞到了另一排走道上，他看著Soundwave黑色的面甲抬起來看著他，沉默了幾秒後，一條觸手突然伸了出來，用力的就打在錄音機的面甲上，譴責他打擾到Soundwave的工作。

「嘿嘿…抱歉，店長，我遲到了～我現在……馬上就去準備～」

 

*********************

「嘿，教授，好久不見啦～」這天，錄音機正忙著上架，眼尖的他看到了一個跟他同個色系、機體偏小的TF正在綑綁用具區專芯的審視著，那是店裡一位重要的常客，於是錄音機走上前去、打了聲招呼：「還真是有一陣子沒見到你了～要購入什麼新的用具嗎？綑綁能量鎖？」

「嗯，我需要這裡最大型也最堅固的那種能量鎖，能承受猛獸般那種狂暴力量的話就再好也不過了。啊，另外…」環鋸拿起他剛剛一直在看的，一條散發著螢光粉色、卻相對很細的能量鎖，徵詢著錄音機的意見：「這一款，用起來感覺怎麼樣？」

「這一個嗎？」錄音機只是淺淺的瞄了一眼，立刻就翻找出自己使用過這款能量鎖的記憶，盡可能的描述著使用心得：「極具彈性，用起來也安全。雖然看起來很細，但一旦拉緊了，就會全部緊緊的貼伏在機體上，不留一點點空隙～正確使用的話，會讓被綑綁的對象覺得自己被完全的束縛住。……嘿，怎麼突然對這種比較小兒科的能量鎖感興趣了～？換了對象了～？」

「…你說得沒錯。對方是個滿腦子充滿高尚理念的TF，很單純，向是從來沒真正見識過世間的險惡一樣……」環鋸露出了不明所以的深邃微笑，他扯了扯手上那條能量鎖，試探著它的彈性程度，一面低聲的說著：「…是個值得讓我花時間好好教教他，什麼才叫做這世界上最真實的快樂的，一個單純無垢的TF。」


	4. 番外-1

錄音機一向不會過問Soundwave在黑道那邊的工作情形，一來是為了避免他們過去職業的相互衝突、二來是錄音機壓根對黑道的事情興趣不大，他只要能維持現在這樣，在情趣商品店營業時間當個稱職的店員、晚上則跟Soundwave盪漾逍遙徹夜的生活，他覺得自己並沒有什麼好挑惕的。就像那某一天，剛好是藍星人所謂的聖誕節，那間在鐵堡裡赫赫有名的大型酒店Dark Mount還特地為了這一天開了個派對，Soundwave表示自己身為Megatron的左右手必須在這一天晚上隨侍在左右、徹夜不歸時，錄音機也沒有表示任何意見，只叫Soundwave注意安全就好。這一天晚上，情趣用品店早早就打烊，而錄音機也隻身回到了Soundwave的住處，百般無聊的看了幾部電影後就早早充了電。

隔天，幾乎是到了正午時分，Soundwave進門的聲音才將錄音機從充電狀態中喚醒，橘紅色機體擦了擦鏡頭，意外的看著那單薄的深藍色機體搖搖晃晃的進了房間，在還沒到達自己的充電床之前、就這麼直挺挺的碰的一聲就倒在了地上，讓錄音機驚嚇得立刻跳下床，將Soundwave整個抱起、抱上了充電床。

「怎麼回事？！ Soundwave你的機體...怎麼會過熱成這樣？！」錄音機才觸碰到深藍色戰機的機體、馬上就發現到那具機體極度不正常的高溫，他將手掌貼在他的胸甲上，撬開了他的一部分裝甲、沒有猶疑地就抽出了自己的傳輸線路，接上了Soundwave的運行中樞。

「…這是什麼？中央處理器怎麼會亂成這樣...也難怪你會過熱。」才剛接上了外接線路、進行了一連串的分析，錄音機馬上注意到戰機的中央處理器中竄流著一串一串的亂碼，大量的數據亂流如同颶風在那平靜的處理器內肆虐一樣、處處干擾著Soundwave的正常運作，也是導致他才一回來就不支倒地的窘境。「昨晚喝太多了？還是過度操勞了？再怎麼樣過度運作應該也不至於......嗯？」

錄音機才邊叨念著、開始試圖幫深藍色戰機解除那些干擾他中樞機能的數據亂流風暴，不過他才剛要開始解析那串亂流碼源頭的同時，原本攤在床上不斷喘息的深藍色戰機突然有了動作，他那細小的爪子突然搭上了橘紅色機體的肩甲，不顧自己和錄音機之間還連接著數據線，就摟抱著錄音機、拉近了兩機間的距離。

「嗯？怎麼了？很不舒服......嘛？？」錄音機本來以為Soundwave是想表達他機體的不適，急忙也抱住了那嬌小的機體、想讓他躺得舒服些，但當他看到深藍色戰機不知道什麼時候居然就將他自己的跨甲擋板給掀開來、曝露出的接口組件周遭已經比平時還要濕潤，正不斷溢出潤滑液，那景象讓錄音機愣了一下，他看著深藍色的機體不住的打顫、卻勉強還是舉著爪子，慢慢拆開了錄音機的下腹擋板，不顧錄音機震驚的反應就開始用小爪子撫弄起那還尚未進入充能狀態的輸出管。

「喂喂……～」前通訊官足足愣了十來納秒、CPU裡才歸納出了一個可能，他調整了自己解碼的方向，對那陣數據流重新進行了一份分析，當那重新調整的初步解析完成時，一抹笑容也浮現在錄音機的面甲上。「哼...～果然啊，果然是這種病毒...要解這種病毒並不是難事，不過......」

橘紅色機體停頓了一下，看著底下正握著自己的輸出管擦弄、又不斷發出厚重喘息聲的深藍色戰機，惡質的笑了一下。

「解毒程序可是很複雜的，你有辦法撐到那個時候嗎？」

 

錄音機半躺半坐的靠在床頭邊，連接在Soundwave胸甲上的數據傳接線延伸到了最長，以便讓他身上的那個小型戰機能一邊接受他的解毒療程，一面坐在他的能量管上、自主的扭動著腰部，在那堪比強力魅藥的病毒作用還未消退以前，緩解那病毒在自己機體內造成的負面效果。橘紅色戰機似乎還從沒看過那個永遠不說話的戰機如此主動的騎坐在自己的跨甲上、上下擺動著機體，雖然本來就知道這位情趣商品店店長外表悶騷、實則對拆卸這檔事也有著跟自己同樣另類的特殊興趣，不過＿＿＿錄音機一手纏了纏那還在輸送著解毒程序的傳送線路，一手則按在Soundwave卡在自己腰間的修長腿甲，感受著那戰機用力震盪的力度正透過那機體組件傳達到自己的手掌；Soundwave屬於輕型機體，重量在同型TF中也算是輕量級的，但此時錄音機能明顯感受到Soundwave在自己機體上抽插和撞擊的力道簡直可媲美大型機，激烈的動作很快就讓深藍色戰機疲憊的趴在了錄音機的機體上，不住的喘息著。即便如此，那接口似乎仍不滿足的持續緊咬著錄音機的輸出管、自主的以固定的頻率收緊，增加和能量管壁之間的摩擦。

「累了嗎？...也是呢，你都過載了五次。」錄音機伸手抬起Soundwave那永遠看不出表情的黑色面板，上頭正映照出自己戲謔的神情，「不過，病毒程序也才解開了百分之五十...累了的話，要不要先休息下？？」

看似關懷的提問，Soundwave卻了解這是錄音機開始在玩弄自己的前奏而已，他搖了搖自己的面甲、試圖再次撐起機體，不過他纖細的機體才撐到了一半，就又無力的倒了在錄音機的身上。

「別太勉強了，受病毒的影響，不只是你的觸手無法正常發揮作用，就連你的本體功率也比平常低很多～」橘紅色機體輕鬆就將那輕巧的機體提起，也順勢將兩機下腹組件間的連結斷開，在輸出管抽離戰機接口的那一瞬間，Soundwave的全身機體幾乎是用力地抽搐了一下，他著急的揮動著自己的臂甲、似乎是不願意就這麼和錄音機斷開連接，不過錄音機故意忽略了對方的哀求，溫柔的將自己的唇覆蓋在那黑色面板上低語著：「乖，你該學學你的觸手們，好好休息下～」

Soundwave幾乎是發出了哀鳴，病毒的作用讓他現在只想追求著機體上的刺激，才剛終止對接、他的機體就有如陷在熔爐焚燒一般，痛苦到難耐，他伸出了爪子、再次揪住了錄音機的手，用肢體語言迫切的哀求著。

「……真拿你沒辦法啊。」錄音機當然沒有打算這麼快就結束這次可以盡情對他的店長做任何事情的大好機會，他只是純粹想看那架冷傲的戰機對自己低聲下氣而已，光看著他虛弱無比、卻還要硬撐著機體，求自己繼續和他對接，剛剛才在戰機體內射了不止一次的輸出管又悄悄的再次充能，趁著這個興頭，他從子空間裡拿出了一個東西、丟給了Soundwave，「幫我戴上這個，我就給你緩解，如何？」

深藍色戰機看了看錄音機交給自己的東西，那是這一循環店裡剛進貨的一款新式情趣道具，一款外表加裝了各種強力刺激接口內壁感官的構造與機能、內部則佈滿了加強能量管傳感線路閾值端子的束套；看著這明顯屬於虐待式的道具，Soundwave卻還是毅然的拆開了包裝，奮力抵抗著病毒持續在自己機體內的機能干擾、顫抖著爪子將那個情趣裝置安裝在錄音機挺立的能量管上。

「喔喔...雖說是會加強能量管的傳感機能，不過才剛戴上去的話似乎是什麼也沒辦法感覺到呢？」錄音機一手拿著說明書、一面拿著遙控器控制著裝置，控制著讓那裝置表面升起了各種不規則的堅硬突起，錄音機看著那形狀特異的裝置貼服在自己的輸出管上，再看了看面前機體仍不斷緩緩顫抖的深藍色戰機，壞笑著：「如何，這種方式，你能承受嗎～？」

Soundwave噤聲了一下，看著那滿佈著像是倒鉤刺的突起、再看看錄音機充滿期待的笑容，他吞了口電解液、有些猶疑，但身為情趣商品店的店長，他很清楚自己的店裡所進的商品從來都不是危險道具，戰機緩緩吐了口氣，不敵機體內那被病毒搞得仍持續爬升的飢渴慾望，他還是慢慢跪倒在床上、將自己的底盤向著錄音機的方向翹高，單薄的臂甲最大幅度的舉到了身後，用小爪子將自己還在向外滴淌著能量液與潤滑液的接口外端組件稍微扯開，示意錄音機將能量管插進自己的接口。

「喲～居然想要用這種方式嗎～？」看著Soundwave這幅欲求不滿又蕩漾的邀請，錄音機在戰機身後愉悅的吹了聲口哨，他再次確保還在持續為Soundwave掃毒和解碼的傳輸線有連接好，並將延長的線端拉到了不會被拉扯到角度、才扶著自己裝了裝置的能量管，朝著戰機還濕潤的接口挺進。

「啊啊，果然加裝了東西，要進入會有點困難呢～」裝置幾乎是讓能量管的管徑加粗了一圈，再加上上頭那些不規則的倒鉤裝置，能量管才進入到一半，就有些像被堵塞住般、無法像以往一樣順暢的插入，不過錄音機也並不是那麼急著要將能量管進到最底，相反的，那些加強傳感線路機能的端子在他正在對接的同時也開始發揮作用，靠著那些端子，錄音機更能感覺到底下那接口的微弱顫抖、和濕滑內壁不斷摩擦的觸感，像是想要這種另類的觸感般，在能量管無法順暢推入的情況下，他也只是維持淺淺的抽插，體驗著情趣道具所帶來的特殊效果；底下被插入的戰機同樣也因為那裝置上的突起在進入的過程中不斷摩擦著自己的內壁，那像是被什麼粗型震動棒進入的快感讓他幾乎是用力顫抖起來，發出了痛苦中又帶著強烈愉悅的呻吟聲。背對著錄音機，Soundwave根本沒看見身後的橘紅色機體露出的危險笑容，就在某一個瞬間，一股強烈的電流、伴隨著接口內壁被那些鈍端快速刮擦過的痛覺，隨著錄音機突然將能量管猛烈抽送到底的動作，佔滿了戰機的整個接口、也奪去了他所有的感官。

「哈啊…哈哈，這東西...用起來還真帶勁啊～」

不顧底下的纖弱機體發出的痛苦哀鳴聲，透過裝置而感受到了強烈愉悅之後，錄音機再也把持不了自己、抓緊了戰機的大腿根部以後，就大力抽插起來，一面還不忘調整著手上的遙控器，從最基本的微電流、切換到各種形式的外裝突起，甚至到電熱棒模式，每一種附加功能都被錄音機一一嘗試，而在切換著功能同時，也像在切換底下機體的呻吟聲和顫抖的方式，聽著Soundwave不同波頻的聲音、感受著那緊熱的接口內壁傳送來的不同震盪方式，錄音機差一點就無法專芯進行原先的解碼工作，幸虧解毒程序已經步入了最後的清理階段，錄音機只需要確保連接端子還連著、就不怕解毒程序無法進行下去；確認了這一點後，錄音機也不再有所保留，他將身下那單薄的機體拉抬了起來，自己也慢慢在對接的狀態下慢慢立起機體，以自己最方便使力的方式，連同大腿根部一起箍住、將戰機的機體抱在了身上，更激烈的一次次用能量管撞擊著對方的接口、一次一次的頂撞著Soundwave接口深處能量槽閥口。隨著錄音機採取這種直挺著機體的體位、又用這種蠻橫的將能量管端口撞開了能量槽閥口、頂了進去，深藍色的戰機突然一陣激烈的抽搐，不知道是因為病毒的干擾還未從機體內完全消退、亦或是因為那個情趣裝置的凸起撞擊到了他的什麼控制組件，總之，在他明確感受到自己的能量槽端口被能量管進入後，機體上的廢液槽開口也隨之開啟，在只能感覺到機體內的抽搐和過熱的同時，廢液就這麼不受控制的從那向外敞開的端口大量洩漏了出去。

「嗚嗚...！嗚啊啊…...啊啊＿＿＿！？」

「…欸？」

看著自己的廢液孔絲毫不受自己想要緊急關閉的指令、仍舊持續向外洩漏著混濁的能量廢液，Soundwave無法克制的驚叫出聲，他靠緊在錄音機的胸甲上、無助的搖晃著頭部，羞恥和震驚一起襲來、讓Soundwave慢慢收攏了臂甲，將自己的面甲埋進了寬大的片狀臂甲中，不可置信的看著廢液就這麼大量噴濺在了床上、和自己的機體組件上。同樣看著這一幕發生的錄音機，雖然也同樣感到驚訝，但緊接著而來的是更難以言喻的快感，尤其當看到懷裏的戰機因為無法控制自己的機體、驚慌失措的在他的身上掙扎時，錄音機只覺得自己的下腹一緊，大量滾燙的能量液也就這樣注入了Soundwave的能量槽中、完全的釋放。

「啊啊…啊～Soundwave......～」錄音機幾乎是發出了愉悅的呻吟，他騰出了一隻手，在那個還斷斷續續的洩漏著廢液、同時也大大敞開來的廢液口外畫著圈，進一步將指節探入了那個相對窄小的孔洞中，感受著那個過熱的高溫、和排放甬道內不斷激烈收縮著的力度。在這一發能量完全灌注在Soundwave的體內後，他才慢慢將戰機的機體放在床上，滿足的斷開了和對方接口的連結，而手指卻持續不斷挑逗著戰機的廢液口，感受Soundwave一時無法適應那種另類刺激、直在自己懷裏顫抖，並時不時發出低泣般的呻吟聲。

「我該好好感謝那個病毒啊，店長，」錄音機低喘著氣，貼在了就要當機的Soundwave音頻邊，看著自己的手掌上全沾滿了深紫色的能量液，錄音機用種異常沈醉般的聲音說著：「這麼美的畫面...還是第一次見到～店長的樣子，不管是什麼樣子都很美啊…～」

「下一次...讓我好好的玩玩你的這裏吧，Soundwave～」

『解毒程序：完成。異常狀況：全數排除。』


	5. 番外-2

市中心，那間情趣道具店依舊在下午時分就掛上了開始營業的招牌，店長Soundwave一如既往的坐在他位於櫃台內的位置，沉默的進行店內帳目工作，背景則伴隨著跟他毫不搭嘎的搖滾音樂。而那個總是有活力的在倉庫與貨架間竄上竄下、偶爾突然冒出來跟正在挑選商品的顧客推薦品項或瞎扯淡的店員，今天卻是反常的不見蹤影、甚至連那橘紅色的影子都沒有看到。

一名客人前來櫃台結帳，而Soundwave只是沉默又俐落的幫顧客把商品打包好，交給了對方，極其流暢與一點也沒有奇怪破綻的流程，那名客人根本沒有注意到，戰機那始終深埋藏於櫃檯底下的機體，正有一部分裝甲是敞開的，而那一向引人注目的橘紅色TF，此時也跪伏在櫃檯內部，頭盔埋進了戰機纖細的雙腿之間，專芯舔弄著裸露在自己鏡頭前的內部組件。

在那客人毫無發現異狀的踏出店門後，Soundwave用力扯了一下手裡的鐵鍊，迫使正用舌尖梳理著自己內部線路的錄音機抬起頭，因為機體與芯理上的刺激而漸漸從接口滿溢出來的潤滑液也就這麼滴落在對方的面甲上。錄音機興奮的吐著熱氣，順著綑在頸部線路上的項圈被拉扯的方向移動，貼上了面前那根充能而豎立起來的能量管，以他熟知對方最容易興奮的方式舔弄起那根能量管，而很快的，錄音機也感覺自己的輸出管在不知不覺間也逐漸充能、挺立，無奈他的雙手被反銬在背後，根本無從緩解他漸漸高漲的慾望；儘管知道自己現在的角色立場，錄音機還是故意挪動了機體，將自己挺立的能量管蹭上了Soundwave的腿甲，像是宣示自己挑戰界限、又純粹只是為了自身的愉悅，靠著摩擦對方的腿自瀆。

這個舉動果然引起戰機的不滿，他的其中一條觸手神出鬼沒的竄了出來，一甩就掌握力道的甩在了錄音機的面甲上，一面也將那一直被對方用熱燙的管子不斷磨蹭著的腿甲抽開、轉而就一腳用力踩在錄音機的腹部組件上，腳尖也踩住了對方那根無法自制的管子、在那端頭上不斷碾壓著，以示懲罰；錄音機咕噥著悶哼了一聲，那一瞬間的痛感與快感讓他有種想立即過載在腿上的衝動，不過已經以身試火的他決定現在還是安分些，乖乖的繼續用自己的舌頭滿足面前的戰機，更何況，以低姿態看著Soundwave對著自己敞開大腿、被自己弄的舒服到過載的模樣，對他來說這畫面簡直就足以讓他射個幾發。

一整天，店裡除了那不斷播放的搖滾樂聲以外，毫無聲響，靠著錄音機的舌頭，Soundwave在櫃台裡過載了一遍又一遍、所有因為過載及興奮而溢出的液體全被他今日的犬奴給全數吞下、不留任何一點痕跡，直到關店時刻，在Soundwave終於撐著有些無力的臂甲將店外的門關上後，錄音機這才收回了舌尖，將還含著的最後一點液體吞下後，慢慢從櫃檯底下站了起來，將手上那時間一到就會自動開鎖的手銬甩開，一把就將還癱在座位上動彈不得的戰機從位置上抱起、直接壓倒在櫃檯上。

「好了…」錄音機伸手解下自己頸部線路上的項圈和鏈子，轉而綑在了戰機的臂甲上，並隨手拿起了後方架上的一根粗大的震動棒，點在了Soundwave機體上，沿著線路一路往下，最後停在了那還濕潤的接口上、磨蹭著，「今天…要怎麼來玩你呢?我的情趣娃娃？」


End file.
